Shades of Green
by TJ King17
Summary: Ginny had grown up knowing the difference between right and wrong; good and bad; light and dark. But there was something about Draco Malfoy that made her question everything and everyone she had ever believed in. Post-war, Hogwarts.
1. Moments Between Sleep

** Shades of Green**

**Chapter One**: _Moments Between Sleep_

-x-

It was the summer before her seventh year and Hogwarts, and frankly, Ginevra Molly Weasley wished it would go by a little quicker. She absolutely hated being home, it was monotonous and abhorrently annoying.

Her family had always just acted so odd around her, they were weirdly fake. And she hated it.

She knew they didn't understand her, they didn't want to either. She also knew they were confused by her, almost frightened of her. But they loved her, which kept them from expressing all the aforementioned emotions.

It was paradoxical, and at first painful, but now it was just laughable.

Because the day she had been sorted into Slytherin House was the day it all changed.

Her first year at Hogwarts had been blurry and hazy at best, most of her memory was filled with large gaps and missing pieces. It was almost as if she had been in a waking dream state for most of it.

And maybe that's exactly what it had been, considering she was possessed for most of it.

The tale was not all that complicated or interesting, it was one almost everyone knew, but didn't know what to do with.

Before her first year at Hogwarts, a certain slippery, greasy haired, "former" Death Eater by the name of Lucius Malfoy decided to slip a living piece of the (now dead who briefly came back to life but back then still dead) Dark Lord's soul, into her bag. In the form of a diary. The rest after that is a piece of history she didn't like to relive, but then, who could blame her.

Basically, this piece of soul (or whatever it was because no one was sure anymore) possessed her the moment she opened the book and began writing in it. The soul took over, fed on her life energy, nearly killed her.

Oh and got her sorted into Slytherin House, which basically ruined her relationship with her family, never-mind the almost dying part though.

None other than Harry Potter ended up coming to her rescue, restoring her life and senses. He got the proverbial gold medal in the form of the House Cup and an award for "Services to the School" and she got to be eternally grateful to the boy who lived.

What a bunch of farce.

Not that she wasn't grateful to Harry, because she was, and it wasn't that he ever rubbed it in her face or something, because he didn't. It was just more that after all that, after finding out everything she had been through and the circumstances surrounding the incident, no one did anything to help her.

She'd practically been mind-raped for the last year, and did anyone give a damn? Nope, not really. They were more concerned with throwing Harry parties and patting him on the back.

She even approached Dumbledore about re-sorting her, he didn't oblige. He knew everything that happened, but he still refused to bend the rules just a little due to the extraneous circumstances, the way he would have for Harry Hermione and Ron. Instead, he just gave her some mysterious, cliché advice "_the individual is not determined by where he is sorted, but by his character. Not all Gryffindors are inherently good, just as not all Slytherins are born bad."_

Thanks, Dumbledore.

It all got to her at the beginning, it got to her so bad. She would cry all the time, because it just felt so unfair. She always felt so much different from everyone in her family, she was the only girl, she always just wanted to fit in.

It wasn't that her family made feel unwanted or ignored, they weren't bad to her either. She knew her family loved her dearly, that wasn't the issue. It was more of how careful they were around her. As if anything they say will set her off, upset her, or hurt her. That was why it was annoying. Because it was as if getting sorted into Slytherin had automatically changed everything that made her Ginny, and they had to reacquaint themselves with her.

It was all just so irritating at this point.

The only person that was halfway normal in this house was her brother Bill, but he was divided between here, Egypt and France. So she barely saw him, save the holidays and surprise visits.

But he always treated her as Ginny, the same baby sister he would hoist onto his shoulders at Quidditch games.

Between then and now, the Dark Lord had risen again, Harry and his friends went on a save the world mission, go figure, and are now back, after said mission was successful.

Of course, that's oversimplifying it completely. They all almost lost their lives on numerous occasions, Harry might have even died (there was still some confusion around that subject) and it was nowhere near as easy as just saying a few spells to vanquish the Dark Lord.

Regardless, somehow, someway, Harry did it. Again.

The three had decided to return to Hogwarts, though Ginny suspected it was Hermione just strong arming Harry and Ron into doing so. They had received several titles and medals and plaques for everything they had done. They were qualified to do just about any job, hell, Harry had even received an offer to run for Minister of Magic.

But instead, Hermione Granger insisted to get her degree the proper way and strongly suggested Ron and Harry do the same.

Something was different about the three of them since they'd gotten back. Ron was no longer chasing after Hermione like a luckless puppy.

And Harry and Hermione were sort of… _coupley_, without even meaning to do so.

She would often catch them holding hands, touching each other's faces and just always being close to each other.

The other day she even saw Harry playing with Hermione's hair as she talked about something in _Hogwarts, A History_.

It was all so strange.

But she supposed it was cute, they belonged together. Everyone knew it, she even accepted it a long time ago. And now it seemed, that her thick headed, stubborn, knuts for brains brother had even accepted it.

She just wished the two of them would get on with it already, instead of just furiously blushing anytime anyone brought it up.

Harry Potter had been her childhood crush since the moment he had stopped to ask her mother how to get through the platform at King's Cross.

Even more when he saved her from Riddle's diary.

And it grew stronger every time she was around him, which was only around the holdiays when he was over the Burrow, otherwise Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't mingle.

But it was during her third year, the Yule Ball most specifically, when she saw the way Harry had looked at Hermione on the arm of Viktor Krum.

It was that moment that she knew he would _never_ look at her that way, that she was chasing the ghost of something that was not meant to be hers.

That was also the moment she stopped feeling sorry for herself and things that were out of her control.

She decided that she would make the best of being in Slytherin, she would try to be friends with the people who were good to her, instead of chasing after people who kept her in the peripheries.

She never liked Pansy Parkinson, or Crabbe or Goyle for that matter. But Daphne Greengrass was always nice to her.

So was Kennedy Rosier and Romilda Vane.

Blaise Zabini wasn't half bad when he wasn't in one of his moods, the boy liked to brood.

She had expected all the Slytherins to shun her, ridicule her and call her a blood traitor. It really wasn't like that at all, it was as if being sorted into the House had just made her one of them. And they would bear no grudges.

It was Ginny that kept herself isolated for three years, hoping to gain acceptance from Harry Potter and the others.

It never came, at least not in the way she wanted to.

But she did get it from people in her own House.

She had feared for when the War would touch Hogwarts, causing everyone to frantically choose sides.

The Gryffindors were particularly loud about expressing their distaste for anything Death Eater, which for them meant Slytherin house as a whole. But everything else was not as divided as she had thought it would be.

Surprisingly, her friends had not scrambled to side with the Dark Lord as she thought they would. No one excitedly got themselves branded, no plots to overthrow Hogwarts had been hatched.

They were all just worried for their NEWT's.

Now, it was over. Things were calm again, and Ginny was looking forward to being back at Hogwarts. She had missed Kennedy and Romilda, even Daphne.

There was a knock at her door.

Hermione poked her head in a second later, "Hey, Gin. We're all downstairs if you want to join. The boys are involved in particularly _riveting_—" She paused to role her eyes, "game of exploding snap. Perhaps you could give me some company?" She suggested.

That was the thing about Hermione, she was so damn sweet there was no way anyone could hate her.

And Ginny knew, because she had tried. But it was no use, it would be like hating a unicorn or a pygmy puff.

Reluctantly, Ginny put down the novel she had been trying to read, and got off her bed. "Sure." She obliged.

She pulled her long hair into a pony tail, before following Hermione downstairs.

As expected, Ron and Harry were rather involved in a game of Exploding Snap. She could see why Hermione would be bored out of her mind.

Hermione took a seat on sofa behind Harry, who was sitting on the floor. Almost innately, he leaned back against her legs. And just as naturally, Hermione ran her fingers through his soft black hair.

But they were just friends, right?

Yeah, real believable.

Hermione patted a spot next to her, beckoning Ginny over.

Ginny sat beside her, Harry looked up at her. "Hey, Gin. Nice to see you up." He winked.

It still made her heart flutter, just barely, but it was there.

She hated how… how, _Harry, _he was.

But then she saw him swiftly take the hand that was intertwined in his hair, and kiss her knuckles.

It was enough to make the fluttering cease and desist immediately.

Flushing red, Hermione quickly pulled her hand away, lightly nudging the back of Harry's head, before turning her attention to Ginny.

"How have you been?" She asked, a little breathlessly.

Whatever Harry was putting down was clearly good considering how bothered Hermione was just by him kissing her hand, Ginny surmised.

Ginny just shrugged a shoulder, she appreciated Hermione trying, but it felt a tad forced.

But Hermione was nothing if not persistent.

"I feel like we've barely spoken, everything has been such a whirlwind. I've barely had a minute to myself." She sighed.

Ginny nodded, "It's understandable. You guys went through a lot. Did a lot." She said honestly.

The three of them, but especially Harry and Hermione, deserved all the recognition they received.

Hermione gave her a shy smile, "Harry, really. It was all Harry." There it was, that lovey dovey look of affection Hermione seemed to be giving Harry a lot lately.

"Certainly. Harry has done a great service to all of Britain." Ginny agreed. "But you mustn't forget how large of a part you played in getting him there." Ginny had always known Hermione was what Harry needed.

She pushed him, challenged him, kept him grounded and wasn't afraid to tell him when he was making a mistake. She wasn't his yes man the way most people were, she told him the truth, and she wanted only the best for him.

She was his best friend, through and through, and Ginny knew there was no competing with that.

Plus the fact that Hermione really blossomed from an ugly, plain bookworm with bushy hair and buck teeth, to a rather beautiful young woman.

There was no way anyone could compare with that.

Harry would be crazy not to be in love with her.

Again, Hermione hid her slight blush. "Are you excited about your last year at Hogwarts, have you decided which specialty you'd like to pursue, last you said you wanted to work as a Healer?"

Ginny raised a shoulder. "My mind is always changing." She admitted. "Lately I've been leaning more towards becoming a Mind Healer." She said.

Hermione knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"So many people have been affected the War. The Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus curse. They all leave long term effects on the brain. " She thought of the Longbottoms still at 's suffering from the traumas of the First War. "Let alone all the people who have been psychologically impacted by what they've witnessed and lost because of it."

"Ah, so basically like a Psychiatrist?" Harry piped in.

Ginny was surprised he had even been listening, since when did he even know she existed?

"I suppose, if that is what they are called in the Muggle world." Ginny answered.

A look of comprehension dawned on Hermione's delicate features. "I've heard they had those in the wizarding world, but it's a rather new medical field, no?" Hemrione asked, genuinely interested. "Mind magic is tricky, restoring and repairing areas of the brain… that could take years." She mused.

Ginny nodded. "Yes. It would be a lot of work, endless hours, blood sweat and tears. But if the people who need it most could benefit from it, I feel like it's worth a shot." She thought of her mother, who didn't leave her room these days because of the loss of her son.

She thought of George, ear-less, twin-less, killing himself at a job he hated to avoid thinking about the pain he felt of losing the other part of him.

Her father, who barely came home anymore.

Percy, who couldn't handle emotions.

Even Ron, who feigned acceptance and bravery, when she knew he had to be hurting too.

And that was just everyone at home.

There were so many other people who had lost everything, who probably needed the help more than her.

For the second time, Hermione looked at Harry.

This time, Ginny knew it was out of gratitude.

No one had expected Harry especially to come out of this alive, not even Hermione, she suspected.

Hermione leaned down and pecked him on the cheek, it was brief but sweet.

Harry gave her a smile.

And even Ginny had to admit how beautiful it was when he did that.

A happy Harry Potter was a thing to be marveled at, because his whole face lit up. His eyes down to the dimple on his cheek.

It was nothing short of perfection.

And she had only seen one person bring that out of him, and that was Hermione Granger.

"You guys are going to get married someday." Ginny didn't realize she had voiced this aloud.

Hermione laughed shyly.

But Harry, to everyone's surprise, just stared at her.

"Only if she'd have me." He answered, in the sweetest tone.

It almost made Ginny swoon, she was surprised Hermione hadn't melted into a puddle on the floor.

Ron made a retching sound behind his hand, the first noise he'd made since she entered the room.

She had forgotten he was even there.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Things felt different, Ginny noticed. Easy, almost.

For the first time in years, she didn't feel left out of hushed conversations about dark and foreboding times. She wasn't being ushered out of rooms where "grown-ups" were talking (all the while being assured it wasn't because she was a Slytherin but because it was "official Order business") instead, she felt kind of included.

She felt like she was wanted.

She was well aware this could just be an outlier, things may just return to business as usual tomorrow.

But something did shift, the burden the three of them carried had been lifted.

The idea of Harry's imminent death was erased.

As they all laughed at a joke Ron made, Ginny could tell this was a turning point.

-x-

The summer months flew by easily and breezily.

She played Quidditch with Harry and Ron, even George began joining them (after a lot of persistence from Harry.)

Luna would come over sometimes (her and Ron were sort of seeing each oher… in a weird and awkward way) and Ginny always enjoyed the blonde's company. She was so strange, but wise.

Hermione was making such a large effort to "bond" with her, Ginny could hardly ignore it. And over the days it was becoming easier and more natural.

As opposed to formal and pressed, the way it had always been.

In a way, Ginny was sad that the summer was winding down.

As anxious as she had been for it to be over when it had first started, she had fallen into a steady rhythm.

She wasn't as sad anymore.

Everyone seemed to be healing, really healing. Just by spending time with one another.

Things were starting to feel okay.

She didn't want it all to change just when she was getting used to it.

But Ginny knew that was her life, just when things were coming together, the rug would get pulled out from under her and she'd be back on the floor.

She was prepared for it this time.

Today was a Hogsmeade day, her mother still hadn't come out of her room. But her father had not forgotten her birthday was soon, he'd given her a rather large sum of galleons (a lot more than he had afforded her any previous birthdays) to buy with what she wanted.

Hermione, Harry and Luna had decided to accompany her.

Well, Luna and Hermione had come willingly. Harry was came a bit unwillingly, because shopping was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had been wanting to buy Hermione a present for a long time now, and he kept putting it off.

He figured he might as well go with her and have her pick out something she liked.

"I'm going to go into Madame Malkins." Ginny announced, as they began to get closer to it.

"I think I'll join you." Luna said dreamily, her wind chime ear rings singing in the wind.

Hermione looked at them, then back at Harry. "Do you mind if I take you somewhere?" He asked softly.

Hermione smiled shyly. "I'll meet up with you guys." She assured them, letting the two younger girls go ahead.

"I've been wanting to get you something, considering your birthday was spent in a tent searching for horcruxes." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, sending her an apologetic glance.

Hermione's face softened. "Do you know what you got me, do you know all I wished for that birthday?" She asked him, as they walked.

Harry looked down at her, and shook his head.

"You, Harry James Potter. I prayed for your life that night, every night." She said, not daring to look at him. "You, being alive, healthy and well. You without death looming over your shoulder. That's what I wanted. I have that, nothing else will ever matter." She wasn't trying to be sappy or overly indulgent, she just wanted to tell him the truth.

All the war had taught her, the biggest lesson was that nothing was guaranteed.

She needed him to know how much he meant to her, every moment, all the time.

Because she still couldn't come to terms with the fact that losing him wasn't fact anymore.

Sometimes she still felt terrified that this was all just one elaborate dream. That eventually she would wake up in a tent, uncertain and unsure whether this was the last day she'd see Harry.

Tears sprung up in her eyes.

He stopped, lightly holding her elbow to stop her too. He brought her to stand in front of him, delicately ran his fingertips down the side of her face. "I know." He smiled one of his brilliant Harry smiles. "But can't I get you something tangible?" He pouted his bottom lip, pushing her hair behind her ear.

She laughed as he kissed her nose, putting her hand over his. "Of course you can."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss into her mouth.

It was still something new, something they didn't do all the time. They were still trying to figure each other out, hell they were trying to figure themselves out.

Everything after the War had been a whirlwind of press releases, interviews, book/movie offers, job offers, meetings around the world, ribbon cutting ceremonies, galas and appearances. The last couple of months had been nothing short of a hurricane of notoriety and unwanted fame.

They barely had moments alone to think let alone do anything else.

But it felt nice, and right.

He took her into _Melrose Place_, it was the most renown wizarding jewelry shop in Great Britain. It had stones dating back to the Middle Ages. Though they probably weren't for sale.

The woman who owned it, Valentina Melrose, was rumored to be a thousand year old vampire.

"Harry, we really didn't have to come here. We could have gotten anything from—

"What, Borgin and Burke's?" Harry rolled his eyes, "C'mon Hemione, let me do this." He whined.

She smiled, threading her fingers through his. "Okay, okay." She said.

The woman had sensed their presence, she came over almost immediately.

Harry could tell why people said she must be vampire, or at least half. She had practically glided to them, with unnatural grace and poise.

She was beautiful, but in a hauntingly dark way. It wasn't traditional beauty, it wasn't modern beauty, it was old beauty. Something out of a history book, something that shouldn't exist.

Her eyes were the color of amethysts, her pupils were almost slit like.

She smiled, Harry saw no fangs.

But there was something chilling about her demeanor, nonetheless.

"I am Valentina." She had a slight accent, the nationality was hard to place though. "Is there anything I can help you vith."

"Yes, Hello." Harry cleared his throat. "I'm—

"I know you are, boy who lived…twice." She smiled a toothy smile. "Your legend precedes you." She bowed in front of him.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

Harry felt a blush creeping up his neck. "I was thinking of looking at a necklace—

"Diamond. On a twenty four karat chain." She nodded.

Harry was shocked, she probably really was a vampire, she read his mind.

"I haav the exact one."

Hermione looked taken aback, but Harry was intrigued.

Still, he made sure he held Hermione behind him, as they followed Valentina to the back of the store.

Until she disappeared.

"We should leave, I don't get a good feeling about her." Hermione said in a rushed whisper.

Harry just chuckled. "She's harmless, love." He assured her.

They were in Diagon Alley, during the day, surrounded by people.

And not for nothing, he had just defeated the darkest wizard to ever live just a few months prior. It had given him new confidence in his abilities as a wizard, and well deserved too.

She came back holding a dazzling diamond pendant by its chain.

It glittered and shimmered, twisting and turning in the air, the light refracting off the stone in the most beautiful fashion.

It was everything Harry had imagined.

Simple, elegant, beautiful and demure. Everything that he thought of Hermione.

"What do you think?" He turned to the object of his affection.

She was wide-eyed. "It's gorgeous." She breathed out.

Harry grinned. "We'll take it." He announced. "Whatever the price is." He took out his Gringott's card.

"For special people there are special discounts, of course." Valentina said serenely, taking his card between two long fingers. "Seeing Hermione Granger wearing one of Melrose's originals will be beneficial for us as well."

Harry knew that was true, the amount of endorsements and advertisement he was being offered was ridiculous.

She came back with the necklace in a box and his card. "There is a quill at the front, put this parchment under it and it will create a receipt." She handed him all three things. "I do hope you'll be doing business with us in the future."

Both Harry and Hermione gave her awkward smiles, before walking away.

Harry did as she told him to with the parchment. "I want to put this on you now, but I have to send it to the ministry to get inspected for any traces of dark magic." He complained, as he took the receipt.

Hermione took it from his hands, "Nearly Twenty two thousand galleons!" She shrieked. "Harry Potter have you lost your mind!" She demanded.

"That's the price before discount."

Hermione scanned the paper. "Thirteen thousand galleons is not that much more reasonable." She glared.

"Hermione, do you like it?"

"I love it."

"That's all I wanted it. So please, don't make a big deal of it." He begged. "I have money, more than what I know to do with. I should be able to get my girl something shiny."

Hermione smiled, "Your girl?" She quirked an eyebrow.

He put an arm around her shoulders. "Well, aren't you?" He asked.

"I'm certainly not anyone else's." She responded.

He kissed her temple. "I don't have all the answers, I don't know where to go with this or what comes next." He sighed. "It was never in the plan, because the plan always consisted of me dy—

Hermione put two fingers to his lips. "I think we're doing pretty well without a manual, don't you?"

He nodded.

"So, let's just keep doing whatever we're doing."

"Sounds like a plan."

-x-

Luna had gone into some "Astronomy" equipment shop Ginny had never even heard of or knew existed, it looked like somewhere one might find Professor Trelawney.

Ginny ventured to Flourish and Blott's, she wanted to use this time to get some of her school supplies as well.

Of course she found herself in the romance novel section, reading the back of some book by Sienna Venus, a well-known author in the romance world.

Her latest novel, already critically acclaimed with raving reviews, was about a young witch named Delilah Everdeen, an auror who was unscrupulously attracted to a wanted wizard.

She sighed wistfully, putting the book down. It did not do well to dwell on such frivolous things, she had to remind herself.

So lost in her own musings, she didn't realize she had ventured into the potions section, where she bumped into the last person she'd ever expected to run into.

Draco Malfoy.

-x-

A/N: Hello, I just thought I would put this over drawn and unnecessarily long author's note at the end instead of the beginning, that way none of you feel entirely too obligated to read it.

This is not my first story, I've been writing since about 2007 (when I was fourteen) and I've posted a few stories aside from this one. However, it is my first venture in the Harry Potter world. I grew up reading these novels, I'm so obsessed still it's practically disgusting. However, my biggest complaint with series will always be the epilogue that put Harry and Ginny together (as well as Ron and Hermione.) I won't go into a long pro H/HR rant, I'd assume most people are with me on this.

Anyway, this story isn't even predominantly H/Hr, it will be a Draco-Ginny fic. It is going to be slow to build up, obviously it is not canon compliant and a little A/Uish (though all the major events of canon are kept, for example riddle's diary & the chamber of secrets, the triwizard tournament and all the events surrounding Voldemort's rise to power, Dumbledore's death, just about everything involving the Horcruxes in book 7 as well as all the deaths in the books.)

Secondly, I would like to point out that there is going to be some characters that don't exist, this is mostly because there aren't enough Slytherin characters to build a story around without introducing some new ones.

They aren't going to be completely random, either. They will be the sons and daughters of wizards/witches that existed in the books (like Evan Rosier & Antonin Dolohov, just to give two examples.) I will supplement this with back information that will be included within the story but also outside of it, should anyone want access to it.

As far as POV's go, the beginning is mostly told in the third person but from Ginny's perspective. As the different storylines emerge, there will be slight POV shifts (still third person but from different perspectives) and there is going to be some H/Hr fluff thrown in somewhat frequently. I can't help myself

The last thing I want to say is, I've been working on this story for quite some time, I have about ten chapters written and edited and am working on the eleventh as we speak. So updates will not be too far apart.

I hope you all enjoy the story & give me some feedback! I'd really appreciate it!


	2. Where the Lines Overlap

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Two**: _Where the Lines Overlap_

-x-

He was holding a potions book in one hand, a briefcase in the other. He was dressed in silver and emerald robes, they probably weren't anything special, but he made everything look expensive.

He looked different, not physically, he still had the same glittering silver hair and those haunting grey eyes. But his face wasn't nearly as arrogant, he didn't look at all the same Draco that she had been accustomed to seeing at Hogwarts.

Though she had not seen him at all in just about two years.

The last time she had come in contact with Draco Malfoy was before Dumbledore had been cursed off the Astronomy tower.

She remembered it well, because she had never seen Draco look so shaken.

They exchanged few words, she had been worried for him. In hindsight, she shouldn't have been, knowing now what he was supposed to do, but then she had been.

Draco was never rude or insulting to her the way he had been to her brother or to Harry. They weren't really friends, they hung around different crowds, and he was a year older. But he was perfectly cordial if they would pass each other.

She even remembered he had supported her when she wanted to play on the House team. Even complimented her skills.

But then she remembered Dark Mark burned in his arm, the side he chose when this War began, and who his family was.

She remembered Fred and Lupin and Tonks and Mad Eye.

"Hello." He offered.

She only just glared at him, blue eyes narrowed.

"Ginny."

She began to walk past him, but he grabbed her elbow. "Did I kill your cat or something—

"No just my brother." She hissed.

He let her go, his eyes wide in surprise. "What… no, I didn't." He took a few steps back.

"You might not have done it yourself, Malfoy. But it was your people, nonetheless."

"You couldn't really be that daft!" He called behind her.

She whirled around, her hair like embers flying around her. "What did you say?" Everyone knew Ginny Weasley had a temper.

"I defected." He said calmly. "Maybe not right away, but I did!" He didn't know why he felt the need to explain himself to her, but here he was, doing it anyway.

The Weasleys had never been his type of people, at least not according to his father, but Ginny was different. He didn't even think of her a Weasley, she was in his house, around his people, and he barely ever saw her interact with her family.

As far as he had always been concerned, Ginny was just as much Slytherin as anyone else.

And she was pureblood, blood traitor or not, she came from an old family.

In his eyes, she was all right.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Say what you want to clear your conscious. But it's lost on me, Malfoy." She shook her head.

"We've always been on civil terms, can't we at least have that?"

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because, we're going to be around each other. And we might as well not make it hard." He raised a shoulder.

She raised her eyebrows. "Why would we be around each other?"

"I'm coming back to Hogwarts, to finish my education." He responded to her. "We're in the same House, Ginny. And things are different, the war is over…" He sounded defeated.

So unlike Draco.

She almost felt sorry for him.

But she didn't let that soften her.

His side had lost, the side that had been chosen for him before he was born. Things were different, it was a whole new era. His father was dead, the Dark Lord was dead. The Order was in control of the Ministry.

Harry Potter had won.

It was a miracle he wasn't charged for war crimes against the country, for all the things he had done, seen and participated in. Now, he just needed to finish his education, take over the family business and make a new life for himself.

"Civil." She gave in. "For the sake of our House." She added.

He nodded. "Nothing more, nothing less." He shrugged.

Ginny didn't waste any more time around him, she just rushed back to the charms section. She needed to catch her breath, she needed to stop her head from spinning. There was no reason why Draco Malfoy of all people should have such an effect on her.

She needed her heart to stop beating out of her shirt, she needed her hands to stop shaking, and she definitely needed to get his intoxicating scent out of her senses.

Draco Malfoy, regardless of his allegiance, regardless of his aprt in the war or hereafter, was not someone she needed to be attracted to. Not even in the least.

But he made it really hard for anyone not to be attracted to him.

He was perfection embodied. The real life Adonis.

But he smelled like danger and looked like trouble.

And things were finally coming together for her, the last thing she needed to do was the rock the boat.

-x-

The last week of summer went by in a haze of packing and goodbyes. Ginny's seventeenth birthday was celebrated as a quiet affair at home, as per her request, and for the first time since Fred's death, even Molly came to join them. She hugged her only daughter, reminding her that she did, indeed, love her. And baked her a delicious cake.

She got her apparating license the next day, just as her father promised.

The day to leave for Hogwarts had finally arrived.

Luna had come over, as they had all planned to Apparate to Hogsmeade together. The goodbyes were brief but emotional.

The five of them apparated into Hogsmeade, where there were carriages waiting for all the students that were of age and did not need to ride the Express.

Harry helped Hermione onto a carriage, Ron did the same with Luna and all of a sudden Ginny felt like a fifth wheel.

"Come on up, Gin." Harry extended a hand.

But it just felt too much like charitable gesture.

Besides, once they got to Hogwarts, she would be going to the Slytherin table. And that would make for a much more awkward goodbye.

Because these last two months it had been easy to forget the fact that she wasn't actually one of them. She didn't want that harsh of a reality check.

"Go on ahead, guys." She said. "I told Romilda I would wait for her." She lied.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Gin, please?" Hermione insisted.

Ginny shook her head. "Really, Romilda and Kennedy should be here any moment. You guys go on ahead."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Harry put a hand over hers, "She'll be okay, love." He assured her.

Hermione wasn't entirely convinced, but she sighed in defeat. "We'll see you at the Castle." She said.

Ginny smiled up at her as the threstrals took flight.

She waited for the next carriages as the last of the sunlight began to disappear. It would be around this time that Hagrid would be rowing all the first years to the Castle.

A carriage finally came, Ginny had only just gotten into it when a voice spoke behind her.

"Mind if I join you?"

It was silky, smooth and familiar.

Draco.

She kept her lips mashed shut, just sent a shrug in his direction.

He took that to mean yes, and jumped in beside her.

"You aren't in your House robes." He pointed out as the Threstrals took to the sky.

Shit, he was right.

"I'll change at the grounds." Her answer was tight lipped and short.

"You can now." He said, a bit too cheekily for her liking. "I swear I won't look at you." There was a ghost of grin on his incredibly handsome face.

Ginny just let out a snort. "As if."

"Suit yourself." He folded his arms behind his head. "But you won't have time before the sorting ceremony, and you know they close the doors once it's started." He leanded back.

She wanted to punch him for being right again.

Finally, she let out a huff. "I swear on my life, Malfoy, if you peek, and I _will_ know. You will lose your favorite appendage." She said, her voice dangerously sweet.

It took him a moment, but once realization dawned on him about what she meant, he swallowed thickly. "Wouldn't dream of it." He promised, her threat very fresh in his mind.

He was fond of the appendage she was referring to, very fond.

Magically she removed her top first, quickly pulling on her shirt and vest. The skirt was next, then the green and silver cloak.

To her surprise, Draco had stayed completely still and didn't even attempt to look at her.

Or so she believed anyway.

Why he would even bother peeking at her though, was beyond her. She was sure he had enough witches throwing themselves at him that would let him see everything without him even asking.

She pulled her hair back, "You can look now." She said.

He removed the blindfold she had conjured around his eyes.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Malfoy."

"Well, that's an unsettling way to thank someone."

He was lucky that they had arrived at the Gates, because she would have shoved him off the carriage mid-flight if they hadn't been so close to the ground.

Walking into the Great Hall felt rather lackluster and unexciting.

The enchanted ceiling still hadn't been fixed properly, there were no ghosts floating about, the normal roar of chatter was barely audible.

She reluctantly followed behind Draco, heading towards the Slytherin table.

Already waiting for her were Romilda, Daphne and Kennedy, all smiling and all genuinely happy to see her.

She didn't' realize it, but she was happy to see them too. She had missed them.

She hugged each of them separately, before they collapsed into a fit of giggles and gossip.

Her eyes followed Draco to the end of the table, where he was greeted by Blaise and a few other boys. Crabbe and Goyle were missing, but Ginny wasn't about to complain about that.

"Your hair, Gin. It got so long, did you streak it blonde?"

"You know her hair gets lighter in the summer, unlike mine."

"But your tan is literally, perfect, Rom, so shut up."

"I wish I had your skin, Kennedy. It's perpetually glowing."

It was always the same but she had missed it. They were always going to be like the sisters she never had.

"So your brother is in the know, is it true Harry Potter is back at Hogwarts?" Daphne questioned, her green eyes wide.

Ginny laughed. "He is." She affirmed.

Kennedy tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Stop. That is probably the greatest news I've heard in a while. I _need_ him." She closed her eyes, pink lips pursed.

Kennedy Rosier was one of Ginny's best friends. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and legs that stretched for days. But none of those were why her and Ginny got along.

Kennedy was a lot like Ginny, ignored at home, confused about where she actually stood.

Her father had been a notorious Voldemort supporter during the first Wizarding War. He was a particularly cruel man, who had done a lot of the Dark Lord's bidding for him. With a certain affinity for unforgivable curses, especially the Imperius.

But when the Dark Lord fell, Evan Rosier was brought up on charges for the murders of countless muggle families as well as his involvement in torturing the Longbottoms. He was sentenced to the Kiss. She never met her father.

Her mother was Serena Vancamp, of the Dorshire Vancamps. An old famiy, with affiliations to Dark Magic, but no death eaters in the family.

She had been raised by maids and servants, her mother too busy shopping and vacationing to ever really care that she had a daughter.

Ginny nudged her friend. "You know you have no chance, right." She said good naturedly.

"Seriously Rosie, why even bother." Romilda wrinkled her nose. "Besides, hero or not, he's a Gryffindor. And everyone knows they're _lousy_ in bed." She winked.

Daphne shook her head. "Jeez, you have a one track mind." She said disapprovingly.

But Ginny and Kennedy laughed with Romilda.

"Tell me why I have no chance, Ginevra. Last I checked I was a single, hot witch."

"He's in love with Hermione. He'll never look at anyone twice, no matter how beautiful." She said, and she believed it with every fiber of her being.

Harry only had eyes for one person, she had seen it first-hand.

She stared across the room, at Hermione and Harry and Ron. They were laughing, Harry was in the middle of an anecdote, she could tell because of the slight gesticulations of his hands. They were involved and happy and didn't seem to miss her at all.

It was as if the summer had never happened, as if she hadn't existed in their world at all.

Just like that, she had been forgotten.

-x-

The sorting ceremony had been more or less the same as it had been her first five years, in her sixth year there was no real ceremony, or speech. Snape had been Headmaster, he didn't really care for the details or festivities the way Dumbledore had.

But McGonagall always upheld tradition, regardless of how fruitless or frivolous they might.

By the time it was all over, Ginny felt exhausted and was actually rather glad to be back in the dungeons.

She shared the dorm room with Daphne, Kennedy and Pansy Parkinson, but Ginny was especially glad this year because Pansy had graduated. Which meant the other three had been allowed to choose who they wanted their fourth roommate to be for this upcoming year, last year. Naturally, they chose Romilda, who had enough time in their room as it was.

Kennedy hopped onto Ginny's four poster bed, her blonde hair glittering in the soft lamp light beside her bed. "Glad to be back, Gin?" She asked, laying next to the redhead.

Ginny looked over at her, "Surprisingly, yes." She answered.

"The boys seem to have finally grown cuter." She giggled.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, oh so much." She agreed sarcastically.

"I'm serious. Look at Terence Higgs for example, he's grown at least half a foot and there's just something about his eyes that just…" She put a hand over her forehead dramatically.

"Terence has had a thing for you since third year, Ken. You know you could have him wrapped around your finger at the first hello."

Kennedy sighed listlessly. "Well, perhaps I'll work some magic." She said dismissively. "But how about you, did you spot any new faces you'd like to take into a broom cupboard?" She winked.

Instantly, grey eyes and silver hair flashed across her mind.

But Ginny suppressed that urge with a gag.

"Not a one."

Kennedy opened her mouth to say something, when Romilda and Daphne walked into the room. Both arguing fiercely about something.

"Here, we got our schedules." Daphne said, handing it to them. "Finally." She added, with a roll of her eyes.

"What are you two arguing about?" Kennedy asked, ripping her envelope open with her teeth.

Daphne gave her a look of disapproval.

"Daph thinks it's super unfair how Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were surreptitiously made Head Boy and Girl."

Ginny just laughed, that was exactly something Daphne would complain about.

"Well it is, they come back to school, waltz in and are awarded all these privileges." She huffed. "I mean they aren't even supposed to be here, they don't need to be."

"Oh shut up, Daffy." Kennedy used the nickname Daphne absolutely hated. "Harry Potter saved the freaking world. I doubt he lobbied to be Head Boy." She let out a snort.

"And what does it matter, not like they would've chosen you." Romilda pointed out. "Who cares who's Head whatever. They'll just use their private quarters as a shag-pad, let 'em." She laughed.

The thought of Harry and Hermione doing anything like that made Ginny sick. It wasn't that she was in love with Harry still, not really. But there were moments, especially over the summer, when they be playing Quidditch or talking by the fire place, when Ginny felt those old feelings creeping back in.

It was hard not to love Harry.

But she always reminded herself that it would never happen.

Kennedy giggled too. "I sure as hell would." She agreed, scanning over her schedule.

Daphne began talking but Ginny had stopped listening.

Her schedule had looked okay, until her eyes fell on the Advanced Level Transfiguration (for seventh years only) which was being taught by _Percy Weasley_.

Ginny read over the name four times, trying to judge if it was a misprint. "Are any of you taking Transfig?" She interrupted Daphne midspeech.

The auburn haired beauty gave her a deathly glare.

"Hell no." Kennedy answered. "Stopped taking that after my O.W.L's, horrid woman, horrid class." She muttered.

Romilda shook her head. "Don't need it."

Daphne nodded. "Ah, and it's being taught by your brother…I'm assuming?" She raised an eyebrow.

So it wasn't a mistake.

Kennedy's blue eyes widened. "Ugh if it's George I'm switching in!" She snatched Ginny's schedule out of her hands.

Ginny rolled her eyes, Fred and George had basically been expelled, as if McGonnagal would ever allow George to teach here.

"Oh. It's Percy." She was said, disinterested.

"How awkward." Romilda commented.

It wasn't so much that Ginny was dreading it, it was just weird. Out of all her brothers, she knew Percy the least. He was always so pretentious and arrogant, he thought he was better than everyone. They never had much of a relationship.

After she had been sorted into Slytherin, it only got worse. He didn't even want to look at her.

They didn't even speak at Fred's funeral.

"What is your schedule, Gin." Kennedy added as an afterthought. "5 NEWTs! That's insane!" She said, her light brown eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Seriously, Daffy isn't even going that school crazy." Romilda said, with a look at Daphne.

"It's a lot more work to be a Healer, guys." She sighed.

But she didn't mind, schoolwork had always kept her busy and she liked having a goal. She knew this year would be different, she wouldn't have all her classes with her friends the way she had the last six years. Seventh year was all about the track you took and he classes that would help you get a job or get into specialty school, it was all about what the individual wanted to do.

In one sense, Ginny was happy. Because she didn't have to take useless subjects like divination and astronomy. Sure, she had to take five NEWT's in subjects like Advanced Potions and Charms. But she was glad, because this is what she wanted to do.

Romilda and Kennedy were taking one NEWT a piece, Romilda in Care of Magical Creatures considering she wanted to work in the Ministry's department of Regulation of Magical Creatures. And Kennedy in the Fine Arts, who wanted to write for the Prophet after Hogwarts.

Daphne had a more rigorous schedule, with three NEWT's to take to become a Curse Breaker for Gringott's. But Ginny knew she had it worse of them all.

She knew seventh year wouldn't breeze by for her the way it was meant to, but she was okay with it.

"And you're not taking any non-NEWT electives." Kennedy clicked her tongue.

"No room." Ginny shrugged

"How are you _not_ gonna take that class with Gemma Farley. It's supposed to be an instant grade booster." Romilda asked, incredulous.

"Yeah! We all agreed we'd take it together."

They were referring to the history course _Dark Arts Through the Ages_, which was being taught by Gemma Farley, who had been a seventh year student when Ginny had started her first year. This was Gemma's first year teaching, and speculation around the Dungeons was that her class would be insanely easy.

"Not all of us need that." Daphne snorted, flipping through _Witch Weekly_.

Kennedy rolled her eyes. "Why are you taking it then." She asked.

Daphne looked up from her magazine. "I've known Gemma since we were tots. It's more a favor to her." She said flippantly.

The look that crossed Kennedy's face was practically murderous.

Kennedy and Daphne always had the most tension, their polar opposite personalities had them butting heads quite frequently. Kennedy was carefree and uninhibited, she barely had a care in the world.

Daphne was every bit as pureblood as they came.

And Daphne couldn't stand how much Kennedy didn't care.

"I want to hex her into oblivion." Kennedy murmured to Ginny, laying back down next to her.

"Don't pay attention to her, Rosie. She's just being who she is." Ginny sighed.

Ginny didn't sleep as well as she had hoped that night, flashes of blonde hair and piercing grey eyes kept penetrating her subconscious.

All in various forms of undress.

-x-

A/n: Well, this is the second chapter. I know it's slow to build up but I think it's necessary because the story does diverge from canon on a few fundamental levels.

First I just wanted to inform everyone reading that **I have set up a livejournal account for this story**, it is just going to serve a supplement, with images, banners, manips and such. So if anyone want to check it out, the link is in my bio and I will also post at the bottom of this chapter.

I wanted to quickly address the issue of there being a new character, Kennedy, and this is mainly out of necessity than my own desire to create my own character. As anyone who has read the series can attest, we know a lot of death eaters but as far as students from Slytherin house go, they are sparse. Aside from the usual Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy (who are none too likable or enjoyable to write), there isn't much to build on.

I promise not to make Kennedy a mary-sue & it's not as if I've just made her up out of thin air, I tried to give her credibility in being Evan Rosier's daughter.

The Rosier family is one of the seventeen original pureblood families and Evan Rosier was a death eater who had been sentenced after the first war.

If anyone has any other questions or concerns, please feel free to contact me.

I also know that in canon, Romilda is in Gryffindor, for my own purposes I changed that.

I hope everyone finds this well, and I hope to hear from all of you!

Thank you so much for reading and for the support I've gotten thus far, I really appreciate it!

Link: .com


	3. The Looking Glass

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Three: **_The Looking Glass_

-x-

Her first class of the day was Transfiguration, which Ginny walked to with Daphne. To her surprise, there were a bounty of familiar faces.

On the Gryffindor end, especially.

Notably, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hermione beamed in her direction, waving her over.

Daphne gave her a look of judgment, before sending her a shrug as if to say "Do what you want, it's your funeral."

But class hadn't started yet, the professor (apparently her brother) wasn't even here yet. What was the harm?

She walked over to them timidly, watching the smile on Hermione's face grow as she came closer.

"Gin! How are you." The older girl grabbed the redhead for a hug.

"I've been alright. Already exhausted." She grinned.

Harry gave her a one armed side hug as well.

Ron just gave her a nod of recognition.

"Are you as creeped out by the fact that Percy is supposedly teaching this class as I am?" She asked Ron.

Ron nodded. "Wonder who's arse he had to kiss to get the gig." He scoffed.

Hermione looked at him disapprovingly. "Ronald, he is going to be our professor. Surely you can not speak about him with such blatant disregard!" She chastised.

Both boys smirked at each other.

"We've said more horrible things about Snape and Umbridge, Hermione." Harry pointed out with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you certainly didn't have a problem with that." Ron chimed in. "Maybe she's got a thing for Percy." He ribbed.

"You always did admire his intelligence and leadership qualities." Harry joined it, raising his eyebrows up and down at Hermione. "Should I be worried?" He feigned concern.

Hermione blushed. "Honestly." She huffed. "You mustn't take them seriously." She implored.

Ginny laughed. "I would never believe you could have a crush on a pompous jerk like Percy, Hermione. Don't worry." She assured.

"Pompous jerk?" Someone cleared their throat behind Ginny. "Wonderful way to refer to your brother and more importantly, _professor_." He said dryly, emphasis on the last word.

Ginny whirled around, tendrils of her long red hair whipping poor Harry in the process. "P-Percy." She stuttered.

It would be her luck.

"That's Professor Weasley to you, Ginevra." He said, tight lipped and poised. "I should dock points from Slytherin for such terms of…_endearment_." He said sarcastically. "But as it's the first day of classes and I'm in a good mood, I won't. You can thank me by taking a seat." He gave a pointed glance to the opposite side of the classroom.

Everyone watched her sulk back to the Slytherin side, arms crossed over her chest and murmuring under her breath.

As she walked to the seat Daphne had saved beside her, Ginny was more than baffled to see who inhabited the one next to her.

None other than Draco Malfoy.

Beside him sat a leering Blaise Zabini, who all but glared at her as she passed him.

"Why are you sitting next to me, Malfoy." She hissed under her breath, as soon as she sat beside the beautifully blonde boy.

Malfoy just smirked, keeping his gaze forward. "I do believe the seat next to me was vacant when I sat down." His voice was gravelly because of his low tone.

She resisted the urge to elbow him, he knew damn well she would be sitting here. Daphne was one of her best friends, one of her only friends, really, where the hell else would she sit!

She rolled her eyes.

Daphne passed her their bewitched parchment that the four of them would usually pass notes on. It was fashioned a lot like the Marauder's map, it only revealed the contents to the four of them, recognizing their fingerprints.

Ginny pushed her thumb against it.

_What the hell were you going on about with Granger? _

Ginny set her Quick Quotes Quill to take the notes Percy had already begun putting up.

_I was talking to my brother, about Percy teaching this class. Besides, shouldn't you get over hating her? She did help save the world and all… _

She waited until Percy turned towards the board, before folding up the parchment. Again, the words disappeared.

A moment later, the parchment landed back in her lap. Again, she pressed her thumb against the page.

_I don't hate her! It's just strange. Gryffindors and Slytherin don't get on… _

Ginny sighed inwardly, taking her quill.

_I've known Harry since I was ten, he's spend Christmases at my house, he was at my brother Bill's wedding. Same goes for Hermione and Ron is my _brother. _These aren't just ordinary circumstances. _

Lately, Ginny felt like she was always explaining herself to just about everyone and it was getting really annoying.

_I suppose. _

_On a side note, what's with the awkward sexual tension between you and Draco? _

On one hand, Ginny was happy Daphne had dropped the previous subject. On the other, she hated the topic of this new one.

_Sexual tension…absolutely not! I was just wondering why the hell he decided to sit next to me, there are rows of extra seats. _

Draco was a beautiful creature, he was flawless, he was gorgeous, he was practically God like. Veelan, really. But it was all she would admit to, everything that any ordinary person couldn't deny. Everything that was visible to the naked eye.

The word naked just send a barrage of imagined images into the forefront of Ginny's mind, all of which involved Draco in various states of undress.

She shut her eyes and pushed the images out of her head.

Parchment landed in her lap again.

_Whatever you say, Gin. But I guess then it wouldn't interest you to know that he hasn't stopped looking at you since he's walked in. _

Ginny looked up instinctually, her gaze falling on the boy next to her. Who didn't even seem to register her presence next to him let alone _staring_ at her.

She looked at Daphne, who had clearly set her up, she merely smirked triumphantly.

She swiped the parchment away from Ginny before the redhead had the chance to write back.

_No interest at all, huh Gin? Whatever you say. _

The look on Daphne's face made Ginny want to strangle her.

-x-

Ginny's next two classes had been abhorrently difficult and excruciatingly boring. The one after Tranfiguration had been Alchemy, with Dr. Helbert Spleen. She had expected it to be interesting, but it was practically dreadful. The only good thing was that it was an extremely selective class, only twenty seventh year students, from all four houses.

No one from her House was taking it, in fact the only other person she knew was Hermione. It was a small comfort.

After Alchemy had been her hardest class, Advanced Magical Theory: Muggle and Wizard Medicine. It was taught by the head MediWizard at St. Mungo's, Augustus Pye. Who also happened to be her Mentor, so the pressure was intensified. She had to make sure to be in his good books, always. He would be the one giving her a recommendation, it decided whether or not she was fit to pursue a career in magical medicine.

The stress was practically suffocating her.

By the time it was mid-day, Ginny was more than relieved about Quidditch practice, just because it would allow her a few hours away from everything school related.

It was a small blessing.

She went into the Slytherin change rooms, where Kennedy was already in her glittering emerald uniform. She was pulling on her pads when Ginny approached. "You look ghastly." She commented, her blue eyes wide. "You feeling okay?" Kennedy asked, as she pulled on her elbow pad.

Ginny gave her a withering stare, "Thanks, Rosie." She said dryly. "Just what every girl loves to hear from her best friend."

"You know what I mean, Gin." Kennedy said from behind her, "You're always effervescent and unfairly beautiful. You just look tired." She clarified.

Ginny began taking off her robes. "Well, that's because I have an absolutely hellish schedule." She was beginning to regret her course specialization more and more by the minute.

But her parents had been so proud when she'd announced she was going to be a Healer. She couldn't disappoint them now. Not when her mother bragged about it for weeks to her aunts.

She wouldn't be the reason why her parents lost one more thing.

"That's the life being Pre-Mediwitch, I suppose." Kennedy said with a small smile. "You'll have the last laugh though, when you're make hundreds of thousands of galleons a year and the rest of us are scraping by." She winked encouragingly.

Ginny gave the blonde an appreciative smile over her shoulder, as she pulled on her brand new uniform.

The two girls walked on to the pitch, both holding Firebolts in one hand and their helmets under the free arm. Draco Malfoy was already surveying the sky, arms crossed across his chest, broom at his feet. Blaise Zabini at his right, mimicking his stance

Ginny inwardly gagged, she forgot she would have to be on the team with him again. What was worst, was that he had been voted team captain.

It incensed her.

"Hello." He turned around to face them.

Kennedy smiled at him, "Hi." She said demurely, fluttering her eyelashes.

Ginny just muttered under her breath before turning her cheek.

"Right, well." Draco scratched the back of his neck. "We have two positions to fill—

"Shouldn't we have one?" Ginny interrupted.

"Adrian is not going to be playing on the team this year." Blaise informed her.

Ginny was just surprised he addressed her question at all, Blaise could be downright rude when he wanted to be.

Draco nodded in acknowledgment. "Just as well, Pucey was looking tired. We need fresh blood on this team." He said definitely.

"What positions need to be filled, Draco?" Kennedy asked, using that sultry voice she had practically patented.

For some reason, Ginny felt the urge to shake her. Probably because she wanted to snap Kennedy out of it, she needed to stop drooling over Draco. It was unbecoming.

"Beater and Chaser." He answered, without so much as looking at her.

His grey eyes were elsewhere, on a certain redheaded beauty who was doing her best to ignore him.

It was hard though, not to look at him. Draco had a presence that commanded attention.

A tall figure approached the Quidditch pitch. As the form began to come closer, Ginny recognized it to be their Beater, Terrence Higgs.

Instantly, Kennedy's blue eyes all but lit up. This was the boy she had her eye on.

For some reason, Ginny felt a wave of relief run through her.

It was certainly odd.

Terrence gave both boys handshakes, before giving the girls a courteous bow.

She could see why Kennedy was taken by the boy. He was tall, even taller than six foot two Draco, he had the build of a beater, strong and lean. She could see his muscles outlining the inside of his Quidditch armor. He had soulful blue eyes, and a shy smile.

All in all, Terence was easy to look at.

"Any prospects. Draco?" Terence asked.

"No one that I've heard of being spectacular, though the Dolohov boy has shown some promise." Draco answered.

At the name, Ginny's ears perked up. "Dolohov, like Antonin?" She all but demanded.

Draco just nodded lazily. "Yes, his son. So?"

His father killed Lupin! She wanted to shout, but as her team looked at her expectantly, she realized she was the one that was outnumbered. They all had parents, relatives, or at least someone they knew that had fought on the losing end of the war.

Kennedy and Draco's fathers had died for it.

Most of the people she shared a common room with had loved ones rotting in Azkaban this very moment.

This was not the place or the time to be righteous.

It was touchy territory, and for better or worse, these were her Housemates. They were her family

Ginny swallowed back her words. "I didn't know he had a son." She cleared her throat.

They all looked satisfied with her answer, though Draco's gaze lingered longer than the rest of theirs.

"Regardless." He dismissed her statement. "He might just be the youth we need." Draco said pensively.

"I've seen him fly, he's pretty impressive." Blaise said.

Draco just shrugged.

"I ran into Flint's brother in the common room, he's grown since last term. Quite the beater's build." Terrence shuddered.

Ginny inwardly shuddered too, if he was anything like his older brother Marcus, he would be downright nasty and troll-like. Not something she was looking forward to having on her team.

As try outs commenced, Ginny soon remembered why she hated beginning of term. Everything was so monotonous and boring. It was always the same. Sorting, first week of classes, Quidditch try outs.

The majority of the kids that came to try out were eager second and third years, who had barely any practice on a broom aside from the supplementary flying course taught in first year. It was almost painful to watch.

However, there were a few that stood out to her.

Astoria Greengrass, for one. Daphne's younger sister, who was in her fifth year. She had the finesse for a broom that her older sister sorely lacked. She was small though, quick, graceful and talented. But small, barely five feet tall, hardly even a hundred pounds with practically no muscle tone. As much as Ginny would have loved to have her on the team, she knew the boys would never agree.

They didn't value nimble and quickness as much as she did, did not consider it useful. They would take brute strength and intimidating force over ability and competency. A rather foolish strategy, but boys would be boys.

Grudgingly, she was left somewhat impressed by Cassius Dolohov. Who, from the looks of it, was a fab flyer.

Draco motioned for Cassius to come down to the pitch.

The boy, who did not resemble Dolohov Sr. as much as Ginny had been expecting, touched down in front of them.

He wasn't in her year, but he couldn't have been too much younger. Maybe a fifth or sixth year. He looked eager, there was a look in his hazel eyes. Determination and ambition. He wanted this, she could tell.

Ginny had to respect as much.

"I want you to play Keeper." Draco instructed.

Cassius looked surprised, the request caught him off guard.

Blaise was downright flabbergasted, the look on his face was murderous. "You can't be _serious_." He seethed at Draco.

Malfoy didn't budge, "What say you, Cassius. Will you give keeping a go?" He blatantly ignored Blaise, who was left fuming beside his Captain.

The dark haired boy nodded. "You're the boss." He said with a shrug, before taking to the sky again.

Whatever Ginny had against Draco, she had to admit he had an eye for Quidditch. The boy was a brilliant Keeper! Much better than he was a Chaser and far better than Blaise, quicker, more agile and a lot more perceptive.

Blaise was known to be flighty, he played fast and loose, relied on the wrong instincts far too often. He let easy Quaffles by him in exchange of showing off on harder plays. He was a hot streak kind of player, who was great when he was on top of his game but absolutely horrid when his streak would run cold.

It would lose them games, but he had always been the best they had.

But Cassius… he left Ginny speechless and everyone else watching as well.

He was a natural.

"Sorry, Zab. But it looks like Cass got you beat." Terrence grinned towards an angry Blaise.

Blaise didn't say a word, just kept his glare on Cassius.

Draco couldn't have looked more smug if he tried, the look on his face made him look every bit as aristocratic as his family actually was. As much as Ginny hated that look, she couldn't be mad about it. Draco had just made an incredible call.

Again, Draco motioned for Cassius to come down. "Dolohov. You've got the spot." He announced, extending his hand to the dark haired lad.

Cassius grinned at his captain. "Keeper?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

Drao nodded. "Welcome to the team." He said, as they shook hands.

"Blaise. You'll be fine playing chaser. You're better suited for it." Draco stated as an afterthought.

But it did little to pacify Blaise, he just stalked off the field.

Cassius looked concerned. "Don't mind him." Ginny smiled, "He's got his moods." She rolled her eyes.

The younger boy looked a bit more reassured, sending a grateful smile in her direction. "Thanks, Ginny." He said shyly, a slight blush creeping up his neck.

Ginny felt flattered, he was practically adorable.

"Take note of your boundaries, Dolohov." Draco broke up the moment with an icy warning. "The goal posts can be tricky, easy to _overstep_." He added, his eyes squarely on the younger boy.

The implication was clear, Ginny was off limits.

Immediately, Cassius took a few steps back. "Of course." He nodded compliantly.

Draco smirked.

Ginny just blanched inwardly, who did Draco Malfoy think he was anyway.

An annoying voice in her head that sounded a lot like Kennedy answered that question.

_Well he thinks he's Draco Malfoy… obviously. _

If nothing else, the name alone meant something.

The most boring part of try outs was when Beaters got called up. While the blokes tended to enjoy a little bit of violence and roughness, Kennedy and Ginny opted to sit out. It wasn't as if they had any great insight this matter anyway, bludgers and bats were out of their realm of expertise, as well as the men who should be holding them.

They were sitting a ways away from the boys, Ginny with her back against the grass, arms folded under her head, and Kennedy on her stomach, head propped up on her hands, with her elbows in the ground.

"How do you think of Terry?" Kennedy asked, her gaze on the faint outline of the two boys standing down the pitch.

Ginny shrugged a shoulder. "I've had very limited interaction with him." She closed her eyes, the sun was perfect today. "He seems nice enough though."

"Not in that sense. I mean, do you think he's hot?" She asked, rolling her eyes at Ginny's naiveté.

"Sure, he's hot." She answered truthfully. "He's got a great build." She sighed.

"Oh that he does." Kennedy said wistfully. "You think I have a chance?" She asked seriously.

"Obviously, Rosie. You're the prettiest girl at Hogwarts. If you didn't have a chance none of us would." She assured the blonde beauty. "Just keep him away from that loud mouth of Blaise, you know how much he likes to talk."

"They're buddies, if Blaise had anything to say about me, he would have said it by now." Blaise and Kennedy used to date through most of fifth year, but it ended because Blaise was just too moody and couldn't deal with how outgoing Kennedy was.

"Besides, it's all ancient history by now. I mean we've given O.W.L's, NEWT's and had an entire Wizarding War come to a close since then."

Ginny laughed at how easily Kennedy mentioned things. It was truly a gift.

"You're right, Ken. Much of consequence has happened since."

By the time the girls had finished gigging and gossiping, the two boys were headed in their direction.

"We need a vote on the final decision." Terrence informed them.

It was all for sportsmanship and formality, the boys had chosen who they wanted, nothing the girls said would really change it. Not that the two of them would contest the decision anyway.

"Obviously Cassius Dolohov at Keeper." Kennedy sat up. "No questions." She looked at Ginny, who nodded in agreement.

"And Curtis Flint at Beater." Draco drawled.

Ginny made a face of disgust.

"Yes, the troll genes are rather strong in that family." Draco noticed her look of disapproval. "But he's big, he's ruthless and has an alarming lust for pain. It makes for a good Beater."

"None of that made me feel any better, Malfoy."

"I never said it would, Ginevra."

"Well." Terrence looked between Ginny and Draco who were locked in in an intense staring match, then down to Kennedy who felt every bit as awkward as he did. "Since the grueling part of this day is over, what do you ladies say we go down to the Three Broomsticks and unwind?" He suggested.

Ginny was immediately going to decline, the last thing she wanted was to have drinks with Draco Malfoy. It was bad enough she had to see him in class and during practice.

But Kennedy was a whole different story.

"Absolutely no—

"Yes! That sounds like a great idea." She spoke over Ginny, completely drowning out her no.

Draco just looked amused, the look on Ginny's face was priceless.

Terrence grinned in the blonde's direction. "Great, firewhiskey shots. On Draco." He winked.

Kennedy laughed, Ginny forced a smile and Draco just rolled his eyes.

-x-

It turned out that the Three Broomsticks was still undergoing construction, a lot of Hogsmeade had been annihilated during and after the Battle of Hogwarts. Death Eaters who had fates that were sealed, (either in Azkaban or death) after the fall of Voldemort, had taken it upon themselves to wreak as much havoc and destruction as was wizardly possible.

Though most of the shops had been rebuilt over the summer, the Three Broomsticks had been particularly slow to start. Madame Rosmerta was badly shaken by the entire affair, it took her a long time to recover.

Instead of venturing to the seedy Hog's Head Inn (where they _might_ not have gotten served anyway because Kennedy had left proper identification at school), Draco and Terrence decided to make a detour into Knockturn Alley. The girls opted to stay behind, it wasn't safe there. It never had been.

Ginny hated Knockturn alley, it was full of the wrong kind of crowd.

They returned five minutes later, brown bag hidden under Terrence's arm. He lifted the contents out and smirked, the label on the bottle read "_Ogden's Old Firewhiskey" _Ginny shuddered at the thought of it.

She wasn't the type to get intoxicated often, though most of her house were big partyers, especially before the Dark times, she was known to stay in and study.

Kennedy's charming laugh broke through her reverie. "You guys are trying to get _mortal_ tonight?" She kinked an eyebrow playfully.

"It's seventh year, Ken. We're going to be getting mortal every night." Terrence smirked.

"Here, here!" Kennedy cheered excitedly.

But Draco, like Ginny, did not seem as enthusiastic as the other two.

"Draco's giving four NEWT's, he probably will not be partaking in the festivities." Terrence mentioned, as they walked back. "God only knows why." He added as an afterthought.

"Same with Ginny! She's taking five actually!" Kennedy jabbed a thumb at her best friend. "Absolute over achievers they are!"

Ginny drowned out the rest of their conversation because she could hardly believe that Draco Malfoy of all people was taking four NEWT's this year. He had more money than half of Britain, what the hell did he need to work so hard for? It wasn't as if his name still wouldn't get him any job he wanted, his Grandfather Abraxas Malfoy was nominated to be Minister of Magic three separate times, there was no way anyone would turn down Draco for a job.

Regardless, of his family's previous affiliations.

She just stared at him in confusion, even Daphne wasn't taking _four _NEWT classes. She wondered what he could possibly be doing.

She hadn't noticed, but Terrence and Kennedy were a few steps ahead of her, furiously involved in a mixture of flirty banter and seemingly deep conversation.

"You look surprised, Ginevra." Draco mentioned, his voice deep and silky.

She hated the involuntary tingle that traced up her spine at the sound of his voice.

"Just didn't think you'd be taking such a hard course load is all." She said neutrally.

"Why's that?" He asked, "It isn't as if you know me."

She wanted to say she did, she knew he was bad and he was arrogant and a pureblood supremacist. But she couldn't, because she didn't know that. She just assumed it, because of the way he treated her brother and who is family was.

Because when she looked at him, she saw all the dead faces of her friends and loved ones. She saw Remus and Tonks, lying lifeless on the floor of the Great Hall.

She saw George, stumbling into their house, bloody, mangled and earless.

She remembered Dumbledore, MadEye and even Snape.

Her brother.

Forcing back tears at the images of Fred flooding into her mind, she just shook her head. "You've got money. What do you need a degree for." She shrugged a shoulder.

She hated him in that moment.

Really hated him.

"Potter's got money too, I don't see you surprised that he's back at school—

"Harry's good! He's the reason we're all here!" She didn't realize the words coming out of her mouth until they had already tumbled out. "He _belongs_ here! After everything he's done, he should be allowed whatever he wants!" She defended fiercely.

Draco was hardly ever caught off guard, but something in his grey eyes shifted. "Oh yes and I'm just the most terrible thing to ever happen to wizard-kind, right?" He sneered at her.

"Well, yes!" Ginny didn't want to say it, but that's how she felt. "My _brother_ is dead, Malfoy. He didn't deserve it and my family is never going to be the same. Bill is disfigured and George doesn't have an ear and—

He grabbed her elbow, yanking her to a full stop and cutting off midspeech. "All very tragic, but _none_ of that is my fault. And I don't take kindly to you making me responsible for acts I did not commit." His voice was leveled, controlled, but is tone was frightening.

Ginny stared at him, wide-eyed and shocked.

"You can blame me for it all you want, but the fact is that it was a _war_. People die." He said emotionlessly. "The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can move the _fuck_ on." He let go of her with a slight push.

"If you want to blame someone, blame Voldemort." He said, as he started walking away from her. "He's the one that killed your brother, not me." It was the last words he spoke over her shoulder, before disappearing behind his black cloak.

Leaving Ginny stunned and speechless.

-x-

A/N: This update was a later than I had planned but things just get so hectic sometimes. Anyway, I should update with the next chapter soon, hopefully within the next two weeks.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I really appreciate all your reviews and reads. I would love to know what you guys thought of this chapter, so let me know!

Again, the link to the livejournal page for this story is in my bio, if anyone wants to check it out!

Thanks so much everyone!


	4. Which To Bury, Us or the Hatchet?

-x-

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter 4: **_Which To Bury, Us or the Hatchet? _

-x-

They were collected in Draco's room, who still had his Prefect's quarters after he had returned to school.

They had collected Daphne and Romilda from their suite, and grudgingly, Ginny came along as well, after a lot of strong arming and pouting from Kennedy.

Ginny's interaction with Draco had left her a bit less than enthusiastic to be in a room with him, especially when there was whiskey involved, but she knew it would incredibly rude to decline.

Even if she already had a mountain of homework piled up.

Already collected in Draco Malfoy's room were Adrian Pucey, Terrence and Draco. Blaise was missing, but considering the incident at Quidditich tryouts today, Ginny wasn't all that surprised.

Terence made eye contact with Kennedy, patted a spot next to him on the floor.

She gave Ginny a look of pure bliss, before scuttling over to him.

Romilda looped her arm with the redhead's, grabbed Daphne's wrist and dragged them over to the broken circle of boys.

Ginny found herself seated beside Daphne and Draco, but it was so typical for today that she didn't even question it.

Romilda took no time in cozying up to Adrian, who poured her a drink and handed it to her with a wink.

Draco did the same for the remaining girls, as well as himself.

"To a wonderful semester, fraught only with fun and laughs." He raised his glass.

There was a murmur of here, here's, before clinks could be heard.

After that, things started to get a lot more comfortable.

"Go Rosie, it's your turn." Daphne laughed.

They had started a game called "One Up" where the premise was simple, to start off with someone admitted something small about themselves. After that, each person would have to "one up" the one before them. If they didn't have something to say, it was time to take a drink.

The game was beginning to get a little wild.

"Well, I see Daph's making out in a broom cupboard and take it a step further." She had a mischievous glint in her blue eyes. "Sex in a broom cupboard." She burst out into a fit of laughter.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh too, only Kennedy would be so bold as to admit such a thing.

"I see that, and do one better." Terence gave the blonde a half grin. "Sex in the prefect's bathroom."

He was good.

Kennedy couldn't help but lock eyes with him, the chemistry was insane.

"How about you, Draco." Romilda egged on. "Surely you've got something."

Draco seemed pensive, but then shook his head and took a drink instead.

Ginny was surprised.

"Little Ginny, anything?" Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"Sex in Dumbledore's office."

It was enough to make Draco spit his drink out all over himself.

Ginny doubled over in laughter, of course she had been making the whole thing up, but the looks on everyone's faces was too much to handle. They all looked as if they'd been caught in the lewd acts they'd just admitted to.

Of course, Draco's reaction was by far the funniest.

She could've sworn he went paler in those few seconds he believed her.

He made eye contact with her, it was the first time since their mini row in Hogsmeade. It was nice, playful, almost as if to say "Touché."

"All right." Adrian clapped his hands together. "Clearly, Weasley takes that game." He tipped his glass towards her, before drinking it.

Ginny just laughed, because by this time she was absolutely mortal. They all were, really. Except Draco who really didn't seem _that_ effected. But Ginny surmised he was just better at hiding it.

Draco was nothing if not reserved, even with some of his best mates.

While the rest of them looked as if they could go on all night, Ginny felt herself growing more and sleepier by the minute. She knew if she didn't go to her room now, she would end up sleeping on Terrence's floor. And that was not something she wanted to do.

"This was fun, but I'm spent." She announced, clumsily standing up from the floor. "I think I'm gonna turn in."

There were murmurs of discontent, but Ginny just flashed them a charming smile.

What surprised her, was Draco standing up to steady her. "Don't worry about it." He waived Daphne, who was about to get up. "You stay, I'll make sure she gets to her room okay." He assured the auburn haired girl.

Daphne chewed on her bottom lip, unsure of whether or not she should entrust her very drunk, very pretty, best friend to Draco Malfoy, playboy extraordinaire.

She looked at Ginny for confirmation.

Ginny looked from Daphne to Draco, before nodding. "Yeah, you stay Daph. Have fun." She said, still so giggly. "Draco can walk me."

It was the first time she hadn't called him Malfoy.

But Draco chalked that up to her inebriated state.

Still, he noticed how incredibly _pretty_ she made his name sound.

Poetic, even.

He navigated an unsteady Ginny through the dungeons, she was a bit unbalanced but nothing he couldn't handle. Until, the stairs to the girls dormitory happened upon him. This would be tricky.

He knew from experience with Pansy, that the stairs leading to the girls dormitory had been enchanted not to let a male up them. However, he also knew from experience with Pansy (as well as other women who he didn't want to think about at the moment) that there was a sneaky spell to get around it.

Once he applied the spell, he hoisted Ginny into his arms, because he didn't want to have the responsibility of helping her hobble up the stairs and quite possibly toppling over. The last thing he needed was for his Chaser to be sidelined because of an injury.

Surprisingly, she didn't protest, instead just laid her head against his chest. He knew it must have been the firewhiskey, otherwise she would be kicking up a tantrum by now.

He reached her bedroom door, carefully opened it with one hand and pushed it.

"That one." She pointed jerkily a few times. "Thass my bed." She said happily.

She was cute, even he had to admit it.

Her cheeks were tinged pink, her mouth was stained red and she looked content.

Not worried and angry, as he was used to seeing her when she was around him.

Carefully, he set her down in her bed, he was just about to put the cover over her, when her hand caught the sleeve of his robe.

He was completely off guard.

Her eyes were wide open, staring up at him, her hand still clutching his sleeve. "I dind't mean it, you know." She said, lifting her head up a bit, so she was just centimeters away from his face

Draco could smell the whiskey on her breath, practically taste it. It was intoxicatingly sweet, much the way he thought of her from time to time.

"When I said that stuff. You know…" She did a forward motion with her hand, the one that wasn't clutching on to him for dear life. "About you being bad."

"I mean you are. You're bad." She hiccupped. "But a good…bad." She started to giggle. "If that makes sense."

He just listened to her drunken ramblings in amusement.

"Bad for me." She admitted. "Really bad for me." Her grip loosened on him a bit. "But good…still." Her hand dropped from his sleeve.

But for some reason, Draco remained there, sinfully close to her lips.

"I'm supposed to hate you, Draco." She yawned. "But you make it really hard to do that." Her eyes began fluttering close.

He just smirked.

"Thank you." She mumbled, half asleep.

"For what?" Draco asked softly.

She opened her sleep laden eyes, "Making sure I was okay." She gave him a smile.

And Draco felt a little disarmed, because it was the first genuine smile he had ever received from the redhead.

It was beautiful.

He had always thought she was hot, everyone thought Ginny Weasley was hot. She had this air of mystery about her, plus there was something attractive about her lack of belonging. Everyone knew she wasn't supposed to be in Slytherin, it made no sense, even she knew it. It gave her a perpetual chip on her shoulder, and a permanently bitchy attitude.

It was oddly refreshing, because every other witch he came in contact with was at his beck and call. Literally just waiting for his commands.

She never really gave a damn about him.

It was intriguing.

She was interesting when the other girls had gotten boring.

But this, this side of her was something to behold.

He was sure that smile would resonate in his mind for years to come.

"Don't get used to it." He said.

"Pfft." It was the only response Ginny could give, with what little energy she had left.

A moment later, she was out like a light.

-x-

The rest of the week had been dreadful, especially the second day when Ginny woke up with a grueling headache and zero motivation. Her classes were abnormally difficult, and she was having a harder time than usual acclimating to her workload this year. Maybe it was because it was seventh year and she had drained just about all her potential for medimagic somewhere around fifth year OWL's.

Still, Saturday morning Ginny found herself waking up at eight am and dragging her sore body to the library. She knew she had to get through at least half of her homework in the six hours she had before Quidditch practice. Though she wasn't sure if that task was easily accomplishable.

Between her Potions essay that was unnecessarily long and demanding and her charms homework that required hours of attention, Ginny wasn't sure if she'd even be able to get to her work for her other three classes.

She resisted the urge to bang her head on the desk.

_Minimum of six feet of parchment on the uses of moonstone, medicinal only, (include at least twelve) in depth and detail. _

Slughorn had absolutely lost his damn mind.

To add to her annoyance, she was surprised not to see Draco in the library, at least if he was miserable she would feel a little bit better about her current state. He was one of the only other people she knew taking Advanced Potions II, and she wondered why the hell he wasn't working on this stupid essay that was due about two days from now.

She hadn't really had much interaction with Draco since the night they had all gotten absolutely mortal.

Kennedy had done her the great favor of informing her that it was Draco who had brought her to her room, tucked her in and all.

Ginny had barely any recollection of it at all, though she did briefly remember jerking him forward by the sleeve of his robe and looking into those breathtaking gray eyes. What in the world she had been saying was absolutely beyond her but it was the only conjoined memory she had of the night.

She had seen him at practice on Wednesday and in her classes, but he hadn't said much to her. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing of consequence.

And even though she hated herself for it, she didn't like how he was treating her as nobody all of a sudden.

Not when he'd been paying such close attention to her the last few days. She hated herself for even noticing, but she couldn't help it.

Draco was a pretty big deal around the dungeons, not that she ever really cared about that sort of thing before. But the fact that he seemed to be noticing her instead of the gaggle of witches that threw themselves at him on a daily basis, it was somewhat validating.

In the most bittersweet way possible, because she hated herself for giving him that kind of power, even for a second.

"Ginny."

The redhead looked up meet the eyes of the source who had called her name.

Hermione, of course, because who else would be in the library on one of the last weekends of summer.

Ginny smiled at the brunette, gesturing to the spot in front of her.

Hermione put her books down, "How are you?" She asked.

Ginny just nodded.

"I would expect you to be outside, enjoying the sun." She grinned.

"I wish." Ginny sighed. "However, my course load decided otherwise."

Hermione nodded. "I get it." She agreed. "Of course, Ron and Harry couldn't get out of the castle quick enough." She rolled her eyes.

"Quidditch?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

Hermione shrugged a shoulder. "Eventually, I'm sure." She said, opening her _Advanced Magical Law_ textbook. "Lord knows the two of them are attached to their brooms as if they were extra appendages." She added.

"But right now they've gone to see your brother in Hogsmeade." She informed Ginny.

"I've got a few, Hermione." Ginny ribbed good naturedly.

Hermione met her with a grin. "George, of course. He's opened the joke shop again." She said with a smile.

That was the best news Ginny had heard in a very long time. "Really?" her eyes lit up, George had been so lost these last few months, it literally hurt her to see him. He had been working with their father at the Ministry, not being able to go back to the joke shop without his twin, but anyone could see that George Weasley was completely miserable.

"When?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Just yesterday, I believe. Or so Ron says." She told her, equally as enthusiastic. "Harry and Ron just want to go for moral support, show him he's never going to be alone."

Ginny couldn't stop herself from smiling, "That's amazing. George has been in such a dark place." Ginny had begun to think he'd never be the same, but this was a small step forward. "I should pay him a visit." She frowned at her list of homework assignments.

"Of course you should. You know he'd love to see you." Hermione agreed.

She knew that was true, Fred and George had always been her goofball older brothers, they never took anything seriously. Not even that she had been sorted into Slytherin.

She'd always appreciated that.

"Anyway, have you taken a look at the Alchemy homework?" Hermione asked, as a change of subject.

Ginny shook her head. "I've barely done anything." She admitted. "It's difficult?" She asked, suppressing a groan.

A pained look crossed Hermione's face, "Yes." She said honestly.

And if Hermione was saying it was difficult, that meant it was damn near impossible.

Ginny let her head fall onto her textbook with a dull thump. "Guess I won't be leaving here any time soon." She muttered into the book.

"Hey, I'll help you." Hermione promised, patting Ginny's hand affectionately. "Besides, you've taken all the supplementary classes for Pre-med, you can't quit now that you're so close." She encouraged.

Ginny knew Hermione was right, at this point she knew she had no choice, she just had to suck it up and do what she had set out to do.

She wouldn't turn back now.

Nothing was easy, it's not like Harry would have any easier of a time being an auror. Well he might, it was _Harry_ after all. But Hermione had basically just as tough of a course load as her, considering she wanted to go into Magical Law Enforcement, more specifically, she wanted to go into Ministry reform. Which meant grueling hours of paperwork and days on the Wizengamot per trial.

No one had it easy.

Ginny was just about to say something when she was interrupted by a six foot two frame standing over them, specifically, Draco Malfoy's six foot two frame.

His usual grimace was in place, his grey eyes were hard and emotionless the stubble she had been used to seeing, a bit more grown out.

"What do you want, _Malfoy_." Hermione narrowed her eyes up at the blonde.

Draco just let out a snort through his nose. "Nothing from you, Granger." He retorted. "So you can go back to worshipping Potter's trousers now."

Ginny had to hold back a laugh, the image was just funny, not the callous jab.

"Shouldn't you be out trying to find yourself a new Dark Lord to follow?" Hermione spat.

For a second, Draco's façade fell away, it was literally a momentary fallacy but Ginny saw, what Hermione had said struck a chord.

That was peculiar.

Ginny could tell he wanted to tell her off, call her a Mudblood and damn her to hell. But for some reason, he didn't. He held his tongue, ignored her comment, and instead fixed his stare on the redhead who was doing her very best to keep herself uninvolved.

"I need a word with you, Ginevra."

It was so formal, not just the use of her full name but his tone as a whole.

Ginny didn't like it.

"I'm quite busy, Malfoy." She said, keeping her voice neutral and her gaze on her parchment.

"Well unbusy yourself for a moment."

"Unbusy isn't a word." Hermione pointed out childishly.

"I'm perfectly well aware of that, Granger." He said over his shoulder. "Though thank you for being an insufferable know-it-all, once again."

Hermione just glared at him from over her textbook, before rolling her eyes.

Just to avoid another minute of their useless bickering, Ginny picked herself up out of her chair. "Shall we?" She asked, irritated beyond belief.

Draco just gave Hermione a satisfied look, before nodding.

Ginny followed him out of the library, considering she knew she was one noise warning away from being kicked out of the library all together by Madam Pince.

"Yes?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh relax, Ginny." He waved her off. "Not everything is supposed to be a battle."

Ginny didn't change her position.

Draco just sighed.

"Well?" She asked, tapping her foot.

"Zab has somehow managed to sprain his ankle." He began. "Madame Pomfrey said there's no way to mend sprains as there's no break in the bone, she gave him a Pain Killing Draught but he's being a right baby about the whole thing." He explained.

Ginny just raised an eyebrow. "So?" She knew how Blaise was, she had to tolerate his demeanor for the majority of the time he was dating Kennedy.

It hadn't been a pleasant time in her life, to say the least.

Draco sighed again, this time exasperated. "So." He said patiently. "We need someone to sit in for him for the first game, I was wondering if you had any suggestions."

She was surprised to say the least, since when did Draco Malfoy take anyone's opinions into consideration when making decisions.

"You look like a Hippogriff caught in headlights." His tone was smug.

He was happy to have stupefied her.

Ginny shook herself out of it. "Well, you caught me off guard is all." She told him.

"You're clearly the best player on this team, Ginny. That isn't really contestable." He left out the "after me" bit because he assumed that was general knowledge. "I trust your judgment more than anyone else on the team." He informed her. "Lord knows they've got half a brain between all of them." He muttered to himself.

She could barely believe her ears, this was so not the Draco Malfoy she was used to.

Maybe Voldemort had _imperiused_ him or something and it left long lasting effects on his mind.

"Uh. Well." Ginny stuttered. "Did you have any contenders?" She cleared her throat.

Draco shook his head. "I was thinking of asking Pucey to come in for a game, but he's not much of a chaser." He said regretfully. "Other than that, I hadn't seen much promise in anyone." And he wasn't willing to gamble the first game of the season on some inexperienced flyer.

If Adrian Pucey was as good as it was going to get for interim chasers, then Ginny figured they might as well forfeit the upcoming game against Ravenclaw. Adrian was a beater, he was good at it, it didn't require much but brute strength.

He'd be a terrible chaser.

Ginny was quiet, "Well. I have a suggestion." She began tentatively. "But you'll have to trust me on it." She stipulated.

Draco nodded slowly.

"Astoria." She said.

His eyebrows shot up, "That tiny thing?" He couldn't even take her seriously. "She would get knocked off her broom if the wind blew the wrong way!"

Ginny just put two fingers to her temple, boys were so hard to deal with when it came to Quidditch. "She's probably stronger than she looks." Ginny challenged. "Besides, she's quick and being small could work to our advantage."

"I'm listening." He crossed his arms over his chest leisurely.

"If we get her the Quaffle, she could probably get it to a goalpost from mid field before the other team even knows what's going on." Ginny could practically see it playing out in her head. "It's a bit of a risk, I know. But it's better than betting on someone with half a brain and more bravado than he knows what to do with." Which was most of the male population of Slytherin House.

"She's sharp, she's agile and she's got a good sense of improvisation." Ginny continued, "She can definitely hold her own. And for anything external that goes awry, me, Kenny, Terence can definitely pick up the slack." They were seasoned veterans by this point.

Draco looked impressed, Ginny had a good head to sports among other things. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't even the slightest bit turned on by her right now.

"All right." He said slowly. "You've sold me, Weasley." He said with a lazy grin. "We'll give Greengrass Junior a shot."

Ginny was pleased with herself.

For some reason, it felt good to show Draco she knew what she was talking about.

"But if she gets knocked out of the air, it's on your conscious." He warned.

Ginny just rolled her eyes.

She and Draco continued their conversation in hushed tones as they made their way through the library. As excited as she was to see her plan in action, Ginny knew she had to get some of her work out of the way, otherwise Quidditch might as well be a far away memory because she would have to quit the team.

"All right, so I'll get her to practice today. She might as well see what the team is like when we're playing."

"Sounds good to me, I think she's gonna be great. You'll see."

Ginny sat back down at the table across from Hermione. The aforementioned brunette greeted her with a smile, giving Draco a look of mild disgust.

"Aren't you late for something evil?" She spat, Hermione just couldn't leave well enough alone. "You know like practicing unforgivable curses or making a list of all the muggles you want to torture in your spare time?" She leered at him.

"Hermione…" Ginny sighed, with a shake of her head.

Draco wasn't even being a git right now, she could lay off of him sometimes.

The brunette gave Ginny a look of confusion.

Draco just let out an unamused chuckle. "And shouldn't be sitting on Potter's broomstick in your spare time?" He drawled. "You know, _riding_ your way to fame."

Hermione looked at him, loathing and repulsion evident in her dark brown eyes. "Don't make me punch you again, Malfoy." She threatened dryly.

Draco's face paled a little, as his third year nosebleed courtesy of Hermione Granger, came back to him.

Without another word to either girls, he turned away and brushed past them.

-x-

By the time Hermione had gotten back to the Head Boy and Girl dormitory, it was well past nine p.m. Harry was lounging in the common room, what looked like his _Cursebreaking_ textbook at his feet. He had a very concentrated look on his face, as his quill traced patterns in thin air.

The site of him immediately put Hermione at ease.

Their quarters were nice, a common room to themselves, private bathrooms for each, their own rooms as well. Both equipped with guards warding out the person of the opposite sex. Though Hermione imagine if she and Harry had wanted to get naughty, they could do it right here in the common room. The only people that could come in were the ones who knew the password.

Hermione blushed at the thought, pushing those kind of musings to the back of her brain where they belonged.

Besides, they had given enough people the password to their quarters.

Namely Ron, who used it as he pleased.

Harry noticed her come in and greeted her with a soft grin. "Hullo." He said, he voice soft and low.

She felt a shiver twirl its way up her spine. She set her books on the side table.

"How was your day?" He asked, getting up from his spot on the floor.

Before Hermione could protest, he was already making his way over to her. "Okay I suppose, though seeing Draco Malfoy did put somewhat of a damper on it." She rolled her eyes.

Harry knitted his eyebrows. "He didn't do anything out of line, did he?" He practically demanded, placing his hands on her upper arms. "I knew we shouldn't have pardoned him and his mother of all charges, he's a bloody death—

"Harry, slow down." Hermione interrupted him with a smile. "He didn't do anything, I promise." She assured him. "Just his normal, annoying, asshole behavior is all."

She saw the tension leave his clenched jaw, "You let me know if anything changes, hmm?" He rubbed her arms up and down soothingly. "I hate throwing my weight around but I'll get Malfoy expelled at the drop of a hat if I have to." The last part was said mostly in mirth, his green eyes twinkling.

"Stupid death eater." He said under his breath as an afterthought.

Hermione gave a soft laugh, "I'll keep you updated, ." She raised a hand to cup his cheek.

She felt his visibly relax under her touch, she loved she could calm him like that.

He pulled her over to the couch, she settled herself beside him, tucking herself under his arm. "Enough with Malfoy. How was your day?" She asked, laying her head on his chest.

Harry nuzzled his cheek against her soft brown hair, "Pretty good." He admitted. "George is doing so much better, I think he really needed to get out of that job at the ministry." He mused.

Hermione just nodded, listening to him and his heartbeat with one ear each.

"He's got some inspiration, talking about expanding the joke shop out of Diagon Alley and all over Britain." He continued, "For Fred." He added.

"That's ambitious." Hermione noted affectionately. "I don't see why he shouldn't."

"I think the same thing." Harry agreed in his low baritone, "I reckon he could pretty much do business anywhere. Everyone could always use a good laugh."

"Hmmm." Hermione murmured in agreement, letting her eyes flutter shut. "And how about Ron?" She just loved hearing him talk, his voice was beautiful.

She could listen to him on a loop forever, and she was convinced she wouldn't get sick of it. As disgustingly love struck as that sounded.

"In fine form." Harry laughed, Hermione loved that sound too.

She hadn't heard it enough the past year and it was a damn shame.

"Do elaborate."

"Well, him and Luna are getting on rather well. But it seems that Ron refuses to give up his single bachelor shenanigans." Harry said lightly, playing with Hermione's fingers.

"Which would include?"

"The usual, working his Weasley charms on unsuspecting females." Harry chuckled. "He's got game, our best friend, I'll definitely give him that. The ladies seem to love him." He said, a bit surprised.

"Well, it's about time. Because he certainly loves the ladies." Hermione said wryly.

Harry laughed again, "Poor Luna, she has no idea what she's dealing with."

"And what about you?" Hermione picked her head up to look at him. "Any single bachelor shenanigans for you?" She kinked a playful eyebrow.

"Tons." Harry played along. "The blondes just can't seem to keep their hands off me."

Hermione didn't find it so funny, she swatted at his shoulder with a pout.

He just laughed some more, "I'd be hard pressed to find a witch who could hold a candle to you, Hermione." He couldn't have said it with more conviction, staring straight into her eyes.

His gaze was electric, sending shocks up and down her entire body and she couldn't look away.

"You, Harry Potter, underestimate yourself. You have got some game too." She said, once her breath wasn't caught in her throat.

Harry smiled at her, "Well, I'm trying my hardest to charm a very beautiful woman." He said unabashedly.

Hermione blushed under his gaze, "Yes, oh so beautiful." She said sarcastically.

Harry just let out a sigh, "Because you weren't featured on the cover of this month's issue of _Modern Wizard Monthly._" A tasteful, yet provocative picture of Hermione flooded his mind.

Posing on the front cover was his demure best friend, in nothing but an oversized boys button up and a Gryffindor tie hanging loosely around her neck. They had put sexy black frames over her eyes, a quill in her mouth and a stack of books by her luxurious legs. It was meant to be an illustration, a prelude to the interview within the magazine, all about how Hermione was returning to Hogwarts to finish her education.

Her blush deepened, "That, that was nothing. They…" She trailed off, hiding her face in her hands.

Harry's face melted into a loving grin at this adorable sight. Lightly, he removed her hands from her face. "My point is you looked and are beautiful." He said tenderly, raising her chin up to look at him.

"Honest?"

Harry nodded. "Do I like the thought of anyone but me seeing you in such a state of undress, not really. I might have to buy every copy once it's released, so no one else sees it. " He scratched the back of his head. "But as far as magazine covers go, I've never seen a better one." He winked.

Hermione just shook her head, "You're too good to me." She said with a shy smile.

He kissed the tip of her nose, "Never." He disagreed, "I'm just happy to be here, Hermione."

"Well these are rather nice lodgings especially considering what we'd become accustomed to." She joked.

Harry shook his head, "You know what I mean." He insisted.

She nodded, "Of course I do. And you know I feel the same way." She bent his neck towards her so she could place a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"I know I say this all the time, but you and Ron are literally the most important things in my life. You know that, don't you?"

Hermione just beamed up at him. "Is this your way of saying I love you, Harry Potter?" She asked dreamily.

"You know I do." He said without missing a beat.

Still, the reaction caught Hermione a bit off guard. "Not the friends kind of I love you…" She elaborated.

"Well definitely that kind too." He said with a shrug. "But yes, the eternal kind as well." He grinned down at her.

Her breath hitched in her throat, that grin paired with those green eyes still made her lose her train of thought. "M-me too." She gulped.

Harry just chuckled, "C'mere." He pulled her into his arms.

And Hermione could only just hope she would never have to be anywhere but here for the rest of her life.

-x-

A/N: Sorry about the delay, these last few weeks have been hectic, what with exams and such. But here is the 4th chapter, edited and complete! I hope you all enjoyed it.

I know the Ginny and Draco romance is slow to build up, but isn't that the fun? Plus, I think it's more believable if Ginny's feelings go from loathing to hate to mild dislike etc, then from hatred to love in the span of three chapters, right?

Draco is a bit of a mystery, but his dark past (especially the two years he spent under Voldemort's subservience) will be addressed in due time.

I hope the little H/Hr bit at the end wasn't too fluffy, but I can't help it, I'm a sucker for their love.

Well, that's it really. I hope you all are well and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this latest chapter. Feedback is just so encouraging because it just reassures me of my writing or allows me to understand where I'm lacking. So please, if you have any constructive criticism as well (about anything) I'd love to hear that too!

Thanks for reading & I wish you all Happy Holidays! (if you celebrate Easter or whatnot)


	5. Proceed With Caution

-x-

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Five: **_Proceed With Caution_

-x-

Quidditch practice had gone better than Ginny had been expecting, Astoria wasn't anything spectacular when it came to scoring but she had incredible grace and speed, which the Slytherin team was sorely lacking for the most part.

Not everyone had been convinced of her, Flint had an especially bad attitude about it, muttering under his breath about how she would lose them the game and it was her funeral. But Draco was particularly impressed, and on the field, he was the only one that really mattered.

"Good call, Ginevra." He had tipped his head to her.

She felt vindicated.

After practice she spent the night pouring over the rest of her potions essay and starting the alchemy homework which had proven to be every bit as difficult as she had imagined it was going to be.

It was Sunday afternoon, and grudgingly, Ginny had allowed Harry and Ron to persuade her to take a break. Hermione and Ginny had been trying to work through the Alchemy homework together when the boys came in, causing enough of a raucous that the girls had no choice but to go with them.

But as she sat in the shade of an old Oak tree, the sun shining on her bare legs, the soft summer breeze tickling her neck, Ginny was happy she had come outside. She needed a moment to relax.

The boys were throwing around an old snitch, while she and Hermione just enjoyed the sun and beautiful view of the Black Lake.

"Are the dungeons really underground?" She asked curiously. "When Harry and Ron became Crabbe and Goyle back in second year, they had said that it was…"

"I mean they're the dungeons, so yeah." Ginny said playfully. "But our dormitories aren't below sea level, if that's what you mean. Only the common room is." Anyone who wasn't in Slytherin had never seen the dorms or the common area, but there was enough talk about feeling as if you were on a sunken ship, under the Lake.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "How fascinating." She said, and Ginny could tell she really was fascinated by the whole thing. "So that old saying "you can see the Giant Squid swim by" or however it goes, that's true?"

Ginny shrugged a shoulder. "I've actually never seen it, though I saw a mermaid once." She admitted. "But Kennedy said she's seen the Squid, one night she and Blaise were up late snogging." She laughed.

Hermione was about to say something, when Harry and Ron came back. Ron threw himself down beside Ginny, while Harry sprawled out on the grass, laying his head in Hermione's lap.

From her peripheries, she could see Kennedy and Romilda a little ways away. They looked confused and unsure. Ginny wasn't sure what to do either.

"Aren't those your friends, Gin?" Hermione nodded her chin towards the pair.

Ginny nodded.

"Why don't you call them over?" Harry suggested.

Both Weasleys looked at Harry in surprise.

"You don't think so?" Harry frowned at Ginny.

She shook her head. "No, I really want to. It's just I didn't think you would be so keen on the idea." She said honestly.

"Oh why not, they haven't done anything to us personally." Hermione chimed in. "Besides the war is over and we're all one school." She continued.

Ginny got the urge to bring up her reaction to Draco the previous day, if all she was saying was true, but she didn't. She knew Malfoy was a different case, he had been bullying Hermione and Ron and Harry for years before this.

And there was the small fact that he was a death eater but she was beginning not to like acknowledging that.

"It's true. Why not give peace a chance." Harry said serenely.

Ginny looked at Ron for confirmation.

He just shrugged. "Hey, I don't see why not." He finally stated. "Besides, word around the locker room has always been that Kennedy Rosier's got a great pair of legs, wouldn't mind seeing 'em up close." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrwos at his best mate.

Harry laughed, but kept his agreement silent.

Ginny just looked disgusted, while Hermione was affronted. "Ron, what about Luna." She said reproachfully.

"What about Luna?" Ron challenged back.

"Well, isn't she your girlfriend." Hermione argued.

Ron looked practically appalled, "Listen Lovegood's great. We have a lot of fun together and she makes me laugh." He started. "And God damn, she's a right _weirdo_ in bed—

"Ron!" Both Hermione and Ginny interrupted.

Harry just high fived the redhead with a smirk, earning a pinch on the shoulder from Hermione.

"Point is." He waived the girls off dismissively. "We're not a thing, Luna knows that it's all just casual and she's cool with it." He explained, folding his arms behind his head.

"But if you like her and she likes you, why not just make it official?" Hermione asked as Ginny made a gesture for her friends to come over.

She saw them both look hesitant, whispering back and forth to each other. But Kennedy got this determined look on her face, before walking straight towards her best friend, dragging Romilda behind her by the wrist.

"Listen, you and Harry are a thing and I'm happy for you. You guys are _eternal_ or whatever." He said impassively. "But not all of us are ready to get our marriage license with our apparition license, okay?" He was only eighteen, he had the rest of his life to figure out who he wanted to be with.

Right now, he just wanted to have fun.

By this time, Kennedy and Romilda had made their way over. Both looking a bit uncomfortable and out of place.

"Sit down guys." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm Kennedy." The blonde introduced with a smile.

"Ron." The red head grinned, patting the spot between him and Ginny.

The blonde looked from her best friend to her brother, Ginny just shook her head as if to say "go ahead."

Romilda sat on the other side of Ginny, introducing herself as well.

"You're a chaser right?" Harry asked, from her vantage point on the ground.

Kennedy nodded. "Yep, since third year." She said proudly.

"Ron's our Keeper."

Kennedy nodded. "I know. I've seen you play." She turned her attention to Ron. "You were a right mess the first couple of games, but boy did you get it together at the end." She commended.

Something about her reminded Ron of Fleur Delacour, though he thanked God that it didn't reduce him to a blubbering pile of mush like it had with the aforementioned French beauty.

He just sent a charming grin in her direction. "It'll be a lot tougher to score on me this year, you better start practicing." He told her.

Kennedy saw it as a challenge. "You don't know how aggressive I can be when I want something." She told him with a wicked smile, "I'll score on you, no problem." She boasted.

Ron smirked back at her. "How about a friendly wager then." He suggested, trying his hardest to look innocent.

The blonde was skeptical, but never one to back down. "Why not." She said confidently.

"Let's take a walk around the lake." He got up, "Hash out the details of this bet." He held out a hand for her, in a very gentlemen like fashion.

Ginny almost threw up at the display, part of her was impressed because since when did Ron know how to talk to women. But the sister part of her just inwardly blanched because it was kind of gross. This was her brother and her best friend, it was just too weird.

Kennedy put a small hand in his larger one, letting him help her off the ground. "Fine, but no funny business, Weasley." She warned playfully.

Ron held his hands up on either side of him. "Wouldn't dream of it, Rosier." Even saying it felt a tad wrong to him, because a part of him still felt as if this was fraternizing with the enemy.

But he let reason speak to him for once, the voice that said they war was over and there was no enemy anymore. For once, they were all on the same side.

Romilda and Ginny exchanged glances. "Your brother's kinda hot, huh?" She said, once the pair were out of earshot.

Ginny gagged. "Ew, Rom. You're kidding." She gave her a look of disgust.

The dark haired witch just shrugged, "I mean, he really is." She said. "But I thought he was dating Loony?"

"Hey, her name is Luna." Ginny chastised. "And apparently not."

"Yes, we got a rather long lecture about how he's playing the field just a few minutes ago." Hermione joined the conversation.

Romilda smiled, "Well, good news for Rosie, I suppose." She commented. "Though I could've sworn she had a thing for Terence." She noted.

"Too many love interests to keep up with." Ginny shook her head. "I can't keep it all straight in my head."

"Well, what about you Gin. Anyone in mind?" Hermione asked, as she knitted her fingers through a sleeping Harry's hair.

Again, a certain fair skinned, blonde came to mind. But she would never admit to it.

Lately, she found herself thinking of Draco more and more. Her mind would wonder to him when it was idle and Ginny didn't like it. Ever since the night he brought her back to her dormitory, she could barely stop thinking about him.

It was terrible.

"No one." She said.

Hermione frowned. "Oh come on, you've been broken up with what's his name for so long now…" She snapped her fingers, trying to recall the name of Ginny's ex boyfriend.

"Roger Davies." Ginny supplied.

"Ah yes." A look of distaste crossed the brunette's face.

But she and Roger had broke up in the summer before her sixth year at Hogwarts, he had valiantly gone off and joined some war effort. She hadn't heard from him since then.

She had dated Dean Thomas for a year before that, but even that fizzled out rather spectacularly when she realized he had a thing for Padma Patil. What a shit show that had been.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm in a relationship called being Pre-Mediwitch." She joked. "It takes all of my time." That was no joke though, her studies allowed little free time and what was left was usually spent on Quidditich.

She couldn't imagine having a boyfriend, not now at least. Her life was too demanding at the moment.

"I don't know how you do it, Gin." Romilda mused.

"What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Romida.

"I'd like to work in the Ministry." Romlida answered.

Hermione smiled. "Me too. Have you decided in what field?" She prodded further.

"Yes, hopefully in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I just find them so fascinating." She told the bruntte. "And yourself?" She asked politely.

"The ministry as well." Hermione beamed. "But in Law Enforcement. I'd like to go into Ministry Reform. Our government is in need of a serious face lift, it took such little to infiltrate it and immobilize it, it was sickening…

Ginny was pretty sure most of this was lost of Romilda, but the girl nodded and smiled appropriately.

By the time Hermione was done going on about all her complaints with the governmental system, Kennedy and Ron had made their way back. Playfully bantering back and forth as they approached.

"You're really going to regret this, I hope you know that." Kennedy laughed, comfortable as if she had known him all her life.

Just as comfortable, Ron slung an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "I don't think so." He had a wicked little gleam in his bright blue eyes. "The terms and conditions that were agreed on are far too steep for me to lose." He said.

Kennedy just giggled. "I can't lose either though, so I won't be making this easy for you." She poked him in the ribs.

"I wouldn't want you to, freckles."

"Who are _you_ calling freckles!"

Ron chuckled, "You, obviously." He traced the little tanned dots that were cutely peeking out from the back of her tank top.

Kennedy ran her finger over the bridge of his nose. "And what would you call these." She lightly pushed his nose back for emphasis.

Ron just laughed even harder, one hand still on her bare skin, the other enclosing around the one that had just poked his nose "Doesn't mean I can't call you—

Luna Lovegood stood a few paces away, effectively stopping the redhead mid-speech. He realized that for whatever lack there-of relationship they had, this was still a very compromising position to be caught in. His hands very flirtatiously on another girl's body, a beautiful girl at that.

"I'll come back later." Luna made no effort to hide her hurt.

"Luna…" Ron swallowed thickly.

Kennedy put a comfortable distance between herself and Ron, sensing there was some kind of tension that she was clearly missing and not wanting any part of it. She stepped a little closer to her best friend, looking at Ginny confusedly.

But the spacey blonde just shook her head, "Really, Ronald. It's quite all right, I only came here to see if you were free for lunch." She was on the brink of tears, Ginny felt so sorry for her. "It's quite all right." She repeated, turning around swiftly.

"Luna, no…I…" But he had nothing to say to her.

"Way to go Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, before picking Harry's head up off her lap and going after Luna.

Ginny just gave him a disappointed look, while Harry, who was now fully awake, tried to hold back his laugh. "She knows it's nothing serious, huh mate?" He said, his green eyes twinkling with mirth. "She's cool with, it's all casual." He imitated.

"Shut it, Harry." Ron muttered.

"Well, this is sufficiently awkward." Romilda commented, getting up from the ground. "C'mon Kenny, we've got that thing to do anyway." She gave Kennedy a pointed look.

Kennedy just shrugged a shoulder, seemingly unaffected. "Yes, and we should get on it. That thing." She said half heartedly,

She walked over to Ron anyway. "Your girlfriend has nothing to worry about, Weasley, we are embarking on a beautiful friendship, nothing more." She assured him, putting a hand on his broad shoulder.

Ron who looked neither entirely convinced by this statement, nor entirely satisfied, just crossed his arms. "See you around, Rosier." He locked eyes with her eyes, blue meeting blue in an intense moment.

Regretfully, Kennedy ripped her eyes away from him, "It was good to finally meet you, Harry Potter." She said to Harry.

"Yes, regardless how brief the meeting was." Harry gave her a knowing grin.

That grin made even Kennedy blush, Harry Potter was just something else.

She gave him a gracious smile, before turning around without a second look at Ron. "You coming, Gin?" She asked over her shoulder.

Ginny sighed, plucking herself up from the ground. "Yes, this hang out session has been weird enough for one afternoon." She stated seriously.

"I'll see you guys later." She waved at Ron and Harry. "Tell Hermione I'll meet her in the library around five." She said as an afterthought.

Both boys nodded before waving goodbye.

-x-

Ginny wasn't really sure where the time went or how quickly the days had passed by, between assignments and practice she didn't realize that a week had passed since their time by the lake.

Kennedy hadn't said anything about Ron since, but Ginny could tell there was something she was hiding.

Before she knew, it was time for the first Quidditch match of the year, nostalgically, she reminded herself that this was going be her last first Quidditch match ever at Hogwarts. It was bittersweet.

"All right." Draco had his captain's voice on, and as much as Ginny wanted to smack him when he did, she couldn't help but notice how much it suited him.

Draco was meant for this.

"We've got some new kids on the team." He gave glances to Astoria, Cassius and Curtis independently. "Which means we're going to have to get used to playing with a whole new team." He said.

"But we've been looking good at practice and I have full confidence in this Slytherin team!"

"Here, Here!" Terence's voice boomed through the locker room. "Let's wipe the floor with these birds!"

Ginny and Kennedy just exchanged amused glances, the boys were also so pumped up before games. It was adorable.

"All right. Dolohov, this is a big game for you." Draco focused his attention on Cassius. "You can't buckle under pressure, you understand me?"

The younger boy nodded confidently.

"Greengrass, you've got one job. Don't worry about the rest."

"Flint, Higgs. Your main job is to make sure the girls are safe." He gave the two beaters pointed glances. "We can't have them falling out of the sky and holding up the game." And almost seemed as if Draco cared about their well-being, until that of course.

Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"We've got more females on this Slytherin team then we've had in the last ninety years." Draco commented.

"So what?" Kennedy challenged. "Act like we don't deserve to be here, Malfoy." She glared at him, hands on her hips.

Draco backed down immediately. "Relax, Rosie. I was just saying. I didn't mean any offense." He put his hands up on either side of him as a gesture to show surrendering.

The last thing he needed was to be told off by the blonde, she had quite the sharp tongue and an even worse temper when she was flared up.

Some of the rows she and Blaise had were practically Homeric, her insults resounding around the dungeons for days.

Kennedy looked at him warily.

"If this pep talk is over, I think we have a game to get on with?" Ginny smirked at Draco.

Draco matched her smirk with one of his own, it was this feisty side of her he appreciated the most.

-x-

"It's Friday night, guys!" Romilda said as Ginny and Kennedy entered the dormitory.

Daphne didn't look up from the textbook she was pouring over. "And?" She asked, hardly paying attention.

"Well we should _not_ be sitting in our room on a Friday night!" Romilda complained, jumping off her bed. "We're young, fit, single witches! We _should_ be out." She grabbed a pillow and hit Daphne with it playfully.

"Rom!" Daphne said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"You know, Remi's right." Kennedy agreed. "We're _legal_, we can go practically anywhere. Why the hell are we stuck inside!"

Ginny just shook her head, wanting no part in this conversation. Her weekend homework was giving her a migraine just by thinking about it.

"Seriously, there's no war anymore. No curfew—

"Uh Hogwarts still has a curfew." Daphne pointed out.

Kennedy rolled her eyes. "Oh stop being such a prude, Daffy." The blonde jumped onto Daphne's bed. "Get up, get dressed. We're going out. _All_ of us." The last part was referred pointedly to Ginny.

"Yeah, you girls have fun. I've got a hot date with my Alchemy book."

Kennedy disregarded this statement with a flick of her wrist, "Yeah, okay. Get yourself dressed, Ginevra. Or I'm going to have to do it for you." She said wickedly.

Romilda clapped her hands together in excitement. "Seriously, this is our last year at Hogwarts. After this we're going to be adults with _jobs _and real _responsibility_." She said distastefully. "We need to make the most of it." She snatched the book out from under Daphne's nose.

The auburn haired witch made a move to protest, but she knew she was outnumbered as Kennedy and Romilda looked at her expectantly.

She just sighed in defeat.

"Me and Gin have NEWT's to take, guys." She said, clearly distressed.

Kennedy just gave her an unamused look, "Oh and one night out will completely derail all the studying you've done and will do!" She said in mock terror.

"Gin. What say you?" Romilda asked.

Ginny knew she probably shouldn't, but a part of her really wanted to. She barely ever went out, she hardly ever had real fun. And Romilda was right, the war was actually over, the dark times had come and passed, surely that deserved a bit of celebration.

"Nowhere seedy or suspicious." She stipulated. "The last thing I need is to run into some former death eaters." She warned.

Kennedy and Romilda squealed enthusiastically, hi fiving each other. "Daphne?" They looked at her.

The girl just shook her head, "Well, if little Weasley's deciding to take a night off, I surely can't say no, now can I." She said grudgingly, a small smile on her face.

Again, the two girls squealed. "Our powers of persuasion are absolutely _legendary_, Rosie!" Romilda laughed.

"We should be diplomats or ambassadors, truly gifted, we are."

Ginny just laughed at them, moments like these, Ginny was truly grateful to have met these girls. She'd never want to trade them for anything.

"Oh let's get the boys to come out too." Romilda said giddily, dancing her way to the wardrobe.

"You're on a roll with these phenomenal ideas today, Remi." Kennedy tipped her head to her.

Daphne and Ginny exchanged unsure glances.

"So let's send word to…Draco's dormitory then?" Kennedy suggested, tapping her lip with her quill pensively.

"After that spectacular game, our young surely has to be in the mood to party." Romilda giggled.

"You better write it, Gin. Malfoy can't say no to you." Daphne ribbed.

Ginny hid her blush from her friends. "Come off it, Greengrass. There's nothing going on there." She maintained.

Kennedy quickly scrawled a note, "_Avis!"_ She conjured a cute pigeon out of thin air.

She rolled up the parchment and attached it to the magically created bird's foot. "Draco. Malfoy." She said clearly, "_Mobulis!" _With that, the bird took off, Daphne had barely gotten to the door in time to open it before it zipped out.

-x-

The girls had gotten dressed and ready in record time, by the time the boys had floo'd them from the common room to come down, they were practically done with their makeup. Which was a feat for four young witches.

Carefully, Ginny tugged at her short dress. She only had a few dresses, she hardly ever went anywhere. But the one she adorned for the night was one of Kennedy's anyway, surprisingly it fit her just as well as it fit the tall, leggy blonde.

Ginny stared at the shiny silver fabric wrapped around her like a second skin, the neckline was modest, but the back was plunging, cutting around to the sides. Ginny opted not to wear high shoes, considering she already felt too tall. Unlike Romilda and Daphne who were barely five feet.

The girls were scrambling to put finishing touches on their faces and hair, even though magic was used for most of that stuff,

Kennedy was dressed in a brilliant royal blue dress that made her eyes look like pools of endless tropical waters. It fit her fabulously, classy yet sassy in all the right ways. Her infamous legs were on full display.

Daphne was wearing a deep purple top with dark blue jeans, and a stunning sapphire necklace which she claimed was a family heirloom dating back to the days of Merlin. Kennedy had scoffed at the statement, but no one said anything to protest.

Romilda had on a simple but sexy black dress and a pair of silver heels, her curly hair had been charmed straight which she had pinned half up and half down.

The girls took a few enchanted photos before heading out, deciding that the boys would surely have their heads if they took any longer.

"Oh, one last thing." Daphne said, before Kennedy bewitched the lights off.

She did a quick cleaning charm on the mound of black feathers that was accumulated on the floor. "Only our boys would send something as ominous as a _raven_ back to deliver a message." She said as an afterthought with a roll of her eyes.

The other three girls giggled in agreement. "It was all very dark and mysterious." Kennedy chimed in as they left their dormitories.

"Ah, yes. Very _Slytherin_, indeed." Ginny laughed along.

-x-

**A/N:** Well, that's it for now! The next chapter is going to be a lot more exciting, so stay tuned in!  
Thank you to everyone who does and has been reviewing, I really appreciate it! I hope you guys are still interested and continue to enjoy this story!

Please let me know how you guys feel about this chapter, as well as any other concern you might have!

Thanks so much and take care!


End file.
